Breaking Gleipnir
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: a chance encounter with an intriguing Norwegian might be just enough to help Matthias out of the problematic situation he and Berwald have found themselves in and maybe even repair the breaking bond between the two arguing werewolves. Of course nothing is ever as simple as that... DenNor side story for Hair of the Dog, set the year Lukas was turned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: yep another side story for Hair of the Dog :) this one is based on Matthias and Lukas's relationship from the day he was turned to a few other circumstances. You'll learn exactly how Berwald was turned as well :)**

**The title comes from the ragnarok myth of the giant wolf Fenrir and the chain that would hold him till the end of the world rather than a dog saying this time. I felt the Norse myth was fitting for the Nordics.**

_So I held my head up high_

_Hiding hate that burns inside_

_Which only fuels their selfish pride_

_We're held captive _

_Out from the sun_

_A sun tha shines on only some_

_We the meek are all in one_

_My own prison- Creed_

1552 AD

Matthias was scowling as he pulled his trench coat tighter around him, wincing when the material pulled against a set of unhealed claw marks across his chest. They'd been bandaged up roughly and would heal without too much hassle but for now they were still tender. He sighed; hoping that he wasn't bleeding through the bandage, the last thing he wanted was to have to throw out yet another shirt. It seemed as if all his money these days went towards clothing.

He padded silently through the docks, smirking slightly when people got out of his way. He loved it when they sensed that it would be wiser not to aggravate him…

Not that Berwald ever seemed to notice.

He was just doing the best he could after all. It was hard to hold onto the entire Nordic region when there were only two of them! But he couldn't exactly let Ludwig go and waltz all over them either. The German was starting to grow to close for comfort. He had three choices, fight and risk dying a glorious death, turn someone else to help them hold the land they had or roll over and submit to another. The first two were viable in Matthias's opinion but Berwald refused to do any of them!

He picked up the pace a bit, trying to allow the sea air to calm him down. They'd already fought before Matthias had stormed out of the small house they shared and he didn't want to fight again when he returned. Berwald was a good fighter after all and a larger wolf than he was, the Dane may have been more experienced but he was starting to get worn out and didn't want to risk losing a fight.

Of course Berwald was just as worn out and injured, they were both covered in half healed claw and bite marks. Some of them were still fresh whilst others were already starting to scar. He growled beneath his breath, it would be so much easier if the swede would just agree with him and follow his lead like he was supposed to!

He sighed softly, pausing to lean against one of the warehouse walls and gaze out over the ocean. The rhythmic pull and release of the ocean was calming along with the scent of brine in the air. He took a deep breath of it, staring out at the flat water and the few ships that were moored in the harbour.

He'd met Berwald on a ship like that. An older vessel though, a Viking long boat rather than a creaky fishing trawler.

He gave a sad sigh as he remembered that the Viking days were over. Those had been fun times. No-one cared if you fought with the strength of two or three men or disappeared around the full moon provided you were on their side. In fact they appreciated him being on their side. He brought them plunder and won battles, they'd raped and pillaged all over Europe because of his skill in battle. In fact he still had his old axe lying around somewhere.

He chuckled as he remembered how that was how he'd met Berwald. He'd been looking for a new crew to settle in with as the old ones finally succumbed to old age and the Swede had looked promising. He'd stood tall and proud in his armour and helm, his eyes cold and stern as he directed his crew. He had an axe at his side along with a sword and a spear all within arm's reach.

Matthias had liked the look of him immediately.

If things had gone the way they were meant to then he would have joined his crew and sailed and fought beside him until he grew too old to fight. But they hadn't and his request (forced out in broken Swedish since he had yet to completely master the language) was refused, spat back in his face would be a more accurate description.

He'd laughed it off though. What else could he do with so many armed men around? He hadn't forgotten though and come nightfall after a day of drinking he found himself padding down the dock much like he was doing now. His motives hadn't been innocent that time though.

No, instead he'd gone straight for Berwald's longboat with a burning brand. He'd planned on teaching the swede a lesson whilst the tall blonde was sleeping or taking advantage of one of the many whores like most of the Vikings in the area so imagine his surprise when a spear tore his arm open the moment he'd stepped aboard.

It had surprised him so much that a snarl had ripped up through his throat as he dropped the torch. He supposed that was when the ship caught alight but he hadn't been paying much attention, his surprise and the sudden pain forcing him to shift.

Damn the look in Berwald's eyes had been hilarious though when he found himself face to face with a massive snarling wolf. He'd been brave though; he hadn't faltered and refused to back down.

That was what Matthias had liked, the stubborn bravery in his opponents eyes. Had he reacted any other way the Dane probably would have eaten him and been done with it.

But that courage had made him pause. He had no-one to watch his back after all and everywhere there were werewolves forming alliances and creating packs in the vacancy left behind by the deaths of the two oldest wolves in the world. He didn't want to be left on his own when someone with a pack to back them up realised just how nice the Nordic territories were and Berwald would be perfect as a wolf.

He would have grinned had he been human; instead he had reacted with all the ferocity of a wolf and leapt forward to knock the Swede off the boat as he sunk his fangs into him. He'd taken a bad hit with Berwald's spear as well but he didn't care. That wound had long since formed a scar just above his collar bone.

He'd realised quickly enough that knocking a man in full armour into the ocean, particularly a man who was bleeding rapidly from a deep shoulder wound wasn't smart. Berwald probably would have drowned had he not bitten him again and dragged him to shore with nothing but sheer will power.

The swede had shown his gratitude by kicking his shoulder when he'd caught his breath and proceeding to try and punch his lights out when he'd shifted back to human form. He'd continued his abuse (though Matthias had given as good as he got despite a torn bicep and a hole through his shoulder) until the pains of the first shift had rendered him incapable of doing so. Of course true to his previous actions Berwald's first act as a wolf was to bite him.

He probably should have realised at that point that their relationship was going to be a violent one.

But those days were long gone, the warriors he'd fought beside turned to ash and forgotten. All except for him and Berwald. They were the last of the Vikings.

He sighed; he and Berwald had been around and together for so long that he didn't really have it in him to stay mad at him. Yes they fought a lot and yes they drove each other stark raving mad but they were still a pack.

He was ready to head home when something caught his eye. A small fishing vessel had just moored itself and the sailors were all getting off to head home for the night. Most were tough old sea dogs of no interest to Matthias but the one who followed behind him piqued his interest.

He was young, barely a man and no more than eighteen. He was surprisingly small and slim for a sailor but his eyes weren't weary nor did his body appear strained. He had a cool demeanour, appearing completely unconcerned with what was going on around him.

The Dane couldn't help himself as he forgot about his previous decision to head home and followed the young man curiously. He moved as silently as a hunting wolf even though didn't have a plan. He hardly ever had a plan anyway, doing whatever felt right at the moment. No he just wanted to see where this would take him. There had to be a reason why this one inconsequential man intrigued him this much…

**A/N2: four updates in a day? I must be on a roll :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: time to find out just who Lukas was before he became the werewolf you all love in Hair of the Dog. His past may just surprise you :)**

_I will devour you_

_Take all the pain away_

_I cannot stay my hand_

_From reaching out so that I can_

_Empower you_

_For all eternity_

_It seems to ease my mind_

_To know that you've brought_

_Meaning to my life_

_Devour- Disturbed_

Lukas sighed as he fixed his shirt collar, he truly hated his job. He loathed spending hours on a foul smelling boat with people he hated more than he believed possible. It was work at least, he had to be thankful that he had something to bring money in even if he wanted to do anything but what he was doing.

His shoes clicked softly against the cobblestones as he breathed in the cooling air. It stank of salt and fish but he was too used to the scent to care. All he wanted to do was get home and enjoy the hot meal his mother would have prepared for him. He couldn't wait until he had enough money to finally buy his own home but he'd enjoy his parents' hospitality until then.

His mother was waiting for him at the door when he reached the small house, smiling as he kissed her cheek. "Welcome home Lukas, how was your day?" she asked softly as the Norwegian sighed and hung his hat up.

"It was alright I guess… where are Father and the others?"

"Your father took your siblings with him to help him at the market for the day. They should be back shortly so why don't you go wash up for supper?"

Lukas nodded in response, murmuring a quick affirmation before heading through to the cramped bathroom to wash his face and hands. He wouldn't be able to get the smell of the ocean off of him but he could at least try his best. He could hear the ruckus that was his father and siblings return as he was finishing up and headed down to greet them.

"father." He murmured softly as he nodded in greeting. His youngest brother gave a cheerful shout as he ran forward to hug the Norwegian's legs.

"Lukas! You should have seen how much we sold!" he grinned as Lukas gave a small smile and patted his head.

"Is that so Erik?" the Norwegian asked before looking back at his father. "I take it you had a good day then?"

"Aye Lukas we did alright. Do you mind helping Ragnar and Leif with the left over stock? They're unloading it now."

Lukas nodded, prying the five year old Erik off of his leg before moving to help his two other brothers. Ragnar and Leif were both thirteen and more than capable of helping their father with the running of his market stall until they too got jobs. The Norwegian frowned slightly when he saw Leif struggling to calm the old mare that they used to pull the cart.

The usually placid animal was snorting and tossing her head anxiously as Lukas went to help his brother hold the horse and get her back to her stall. "What's wrong with the animal?" he asked, yanking on her halter when the horse tried to rear.

Leif shrugged, steadily making ground on leading the animal back to her stall now that his elder brother was giving him a hand. "I don't know, something must have spooked her…"

Lukas cursed under his breath. "Just get her fed and untacked. I've got to help Ragnar, come give us a hand when you're done." He grumbled as the horse finally made it into the stall with a nervous nicker.

The Norwegian was glad to see that there weren't too many crates of produce and fish to unload. "You definitely did alright." He mused as he carefully balanced one of the crates in his arms to carry it into the house.

Ragnar smirked, pushing blonde hair out of his face. "Better than alright if you ask Hilda…" he grinned, eyes going towards a slim girl who was smiling as she conversed with a man at the gate.

"So Bjorn's still interested in her I take it?" Lukas chuckled, pausing to wave at the pair.

"Very, he plans on asking Father for her hand by winter." Leif added, dusting his hands off to grab a crate. "What about you Lukas? You're eighteen already! When are you going to ask that lovely lady of yours' father for her hand?"

"When I can afford to do so."

"Hilda's sixteen and looking at getting married. You're going to be alone forever if you don't get a move on! How long do you think Kristjana will wait if you don't ask for her hand soon?" Ragnar hinted.

Lukas just rolled his eyes. "Drop it Ragnar. Let's finish this up and eat okay?"

.o.)O(.o.

"We saw that lovely lady of yours at the market today Lukas. She seems to get more beautiful every time I see her!" Lukas's father grinned, digging into his stew.

"Aye, I know…" the Norwegian grumbled. He didn't want to get into this conversation.

"When do you plan on speaking to her father?"

"Next summer if God and luck are with me. I should have saved enough for a home by then…"

"She'll be snapped up by then son. You're not the only one interested in her after all."

"I know, I'm doing my best…"

His father laughed loudly as he stared at his eldest child. "That's where I come in Lukas. I've been saving up some money for you. I've been looking forward to the day you settled down with a wife after all."

"I can't accept your money Father… I want to do this myself." Lukas grumbled, stirring his stew without enthusiasm.

"I don't care. Lukas Bondevik, you are going to go down there tomorrow and you are going to ask for Kristjana's hand. No excuses! She's the best marriage I could have hoped for, for you!"

The Norwegian sighed; he didn't think he was going to get out of this one… "Very well Father, thank you."

"Don't worry about it son, you can repay me by having some strong sons and beautiful daughters. It's about time you became a man."

.o.)O(.o.

Matthias was frowning when he headed for home. There was nothing of interest about the Norwegian that he could see but he still remained fascinated by him. He'd stayed long enough to learn his name and about his family before deciding to leave before the horse gave him away. But he wished he could have stayed.

He cursed softly as he thought about the animal. The stupid things always reacted badly around him. Some horses could grow used to his scent over time but that old mare had spooked at his presence. Had the horse not been there he probably could have stayed for a bit longer and maybe figured out what it was about Lukas that intrigued him.

Berwald glanced up as he stormed into the house, raising an eyebrow. "Ya've been gone a while…" he noted.

"What of it? It's not a crime to go for a walk is it?"

"Nej, but ah thought ya migh' have gotten inta trouble…"

Matthias chuckled, collapsing into a chair. "You worry too much Berwald."

"So where were ya?"

The Dane shrugged nonchalantly. "The docks, then I followed some kid home."

"Migh' ah ask why?"

"I don't know, it seemed like a good idea? He intrigues me for some reason."

The swede shook his head. "ah really don' get ya at times M'tthias…"

**A/N2: yep, Lukas was meant to be betrothed to a woman and belonged to a large family before he was turned into a werewolf :) most of the characters mentioned are merely OC's except for Kristjana. Who she is has consequences later down the track.**

**Lukas's siblings are Hilda (16), Ragnar and Leif (both 13) and Erik (5). He's the eldest at 18. Remember that this is set in a time where marrying and working at a young age was the norm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: time for another argument between Berwald and Matthias! Not to mention meeting Kristjana, the woman who stole Lukas's heart.**

_Said hey I found a pretty little buttercup_

_While I was walking one day_

_And she was such a pretty little buttercup_

_I saw her walking one day_

_I said, "Hey you're such a pretty little buttercup_

_I'd like to take you away… but oh_

_You're such a pretty little buttercup_

_I don't believe you'd stay"_

_Buttercup- freshlyground_

"Yer goin' out again?" Berwald asked with a frown as he watched Matthias intently. The Dane was slipping his shoes on, forgoing a jacket now that his wounds didn't need to be covered up. Almost all of them had faded to scars over the night and would soon be gone completely. At least now he didn't look like the victim of an attempted murder courtesy of his pack mate.

The blond smirked once his boots were on, glancing up at his pack mate. "Yeah, anything wrong with that?"

"We still need ta talk abou' what happened yesterday." The swede grumbled.

"What's there to talk about? You're an ass and you have to obey me, end of story." Matthias scoffed, ignoring the glare cast in his direction.

"Ah don' have ta follow ya Matthias. Ah won't figh' a figh' ah can't win."

"Then we turn someone and get some help. Simple."

"Nej, ah won't damn someone ta this."

"You need to get that stick out of your ass Berwald. How is what we are damned? You're a god damn Viking aren't you? You would have been told bedtime stories of our kind as powerful warriors."

"The vikin' days are over Matthias. They see us as devils now."

"Let's see… strength, immortality, family, speed, good senses… I still don't see a bad side to being a werewolf. You'd have to be an idiot to think so."

"Or a Christian. We live in a Christian worl' now. Anyone who is turne' will think they are damne' 'nd turn on us fer it."

Matthias waved his hand dismissively. "You turned on me when I bit you and look at us now, around five hundred years later and we still run together as a pack. You just don't want to admit that I'm right!" he scoffed, getting to his feet.

"Don' walk away from me Matthias…" Berwald growled warningly.

The Dane merely grinned arrogantly in response. "Too late, I'm out of here. We can discuss this later!"

He ducked as a book was thrown at his head by the cursing swede, chuckling when it missed. He was lucky that Berwald had bad eyesight he mused. He'd probably get clipped by more flying objects were that not the case.

With that in mind he started whistling as he started walking down to Lukas's house. He hoped that he would catch him before he left for the morning. He didn't really like the idea of having to track him down.

.o.)O(.o.

Lukas gave a small attempt at a smile as he fixed his hair and clothes. He wanted to look his best when he met with Kristjana's father. He knew that the man did like him but he still wanted present a nice image.

He nodded when he was sure that he looked alright, turning away to pick up his hat. The beret generally helped when it came to keeping his hair out his face in his opinion. If he didn't wear then his hair had a habit of going everywhere.

"You look nice son." His father smiled when he caught a glimpse of the Norwegian. "You ready to get yourself a wife?"

"Yes father." Lukas murmured. "I'll be home by supper."

"Good, I wish you luck."

The small blond nodded, walking past him with a quick murmur of thanks. He wanted to get out of the house before his brothers realised where he was going and started teasing him about it.

.o.)O(.o.

"Lukas? I wasn't expecting you till later…" Kristjana said softly as the Norwegian gave her a rare smile. He may have withheld his emotions from most of the people in his life but he always had a smile for the Icelandic girl he'd fallen for.

The girl's hair shone like polished silver in the early morning sunlight as her violet eyes met dark blue. She kept her hair shorter than most of the other girls did, the tips brushing against her shoulders when loose. She was also of a slight build, smaller than even Lukas was. Her family had migrated from Iceland several decades ago.

The Norwegian gave a soft laugh, leaning down slightly to kiss her. "I know. I have something I wish to discuss with your father."

Kristjana's unusually coloured eyes shone at the words. "You're going to ask him aren't you?"

"Aye I am."

The Icelandic girl smiled, wrapping her arms around Lukas's shoulders in a tight embrace. "He'll be thrilled! He's been waiting for the day he could give me away!" Kristjana was her father's only child and he doted on her because of it.

"I hope so. You're sure he'll say yes?"

"He loves you Lukas. He wouldn't say no even if he was paid to do so."

Lukas nodded, faint relief on his features. "Good, I'll go ask him now then…"

"I'll be waiting." She smiled, standing on tiptoes to kiss him deeply.

.o.)O(.o.

"So you want my permission to marry my daughter?" Baldur asked with a raised eyebrow. The man looked nothing like his daughter, having far darker features. Kristjana took after her mother who had died over a decade ago.

Lukas nodded, his face stoic as his eyes met Kristjana's fathers. "Aye, I do. I have the money provide a good life for her and pay dowry if necessary Mr Eiríksson." He murmured respectfully.

Although the man had a traditional Icelandic surname it had been two generations since it had changed. Kristjana's great grandfather had abolished the tradition of surnames being made up of the father's name after living in in Norway for his entire life. They wished to blend in in their new home even if they still referred to themselves as being Icelandic and Norway was already settling into a new naming system courtesy of Christianity.

"You don't need to try and convince me Lukas. Aye, you have my permission!" he grinned, clapping the Norwegian on the back. "I'm just glad you asked before anyone else could."

"Thank you sir. I promise I'll treat Kristjana well."

"I know you will boy, I know. Now go break the news to her! She'll be beside herself with joy!"

.o.)O(.o.

"He said yes?" Kristjana asked hopefully when she saw Lukas walking towards her. The Norwegian had a small smile playing on his lips.

"Aye he did."

The girl shouted happily, wrapping her arms around him gleefully. "Oh god… I can't believe it!"

"I know, we can finally stop sneaking around…" Lukas murmured as he kissed her.

Kristjana laughed, playfully slapping him. "And here I thought you liked sneaking around with me you bastard!"

"Of course I do Kristjana; I'm just scared of us getting caught. We'll be all but disowned if they knew."

She rolled her eyes. "We won't get caught Lukas. I promise." She smiled knowingly, running a hand down his chest teasingly. "Now how about we go celebrate our betrothal?"

.o.)O(.o.

"He's betrothed." Matthias growled as he paced. He was physically shaking with inexplicable rage. "He's meant to be marrying some girl just out of town."

"He's eighteen, it's not unexpecte'. Why are ya so fire' up abou' it?"

"I don't know! He's already taken her. Several times apparently!"

Berwald sighed, raising an eyebrow. "He didn't wai' fer marriage?"

"No, apparently he couldn't wait to fuck the stupid whore."

"Matthias, he's allowe' ta make his own choices… ya've only known him fer two days 'nd ya haven' even spoken ta him. Ya don' have any righ' ta judge him or his w'fe."

"I don't give a damn Berwald!"

"Yer jealous aren't ya?"

The words shocked Matthias enough to make him stop pacing. "Jealous? I'm not jealous of him! I have no interest in the whore!"

"Not her, him. Ya like him."

"No I don't! Like you said I've only known him for two days! I don't even know him! How could I-" his eyes widened as a thought ran through his mind, making his legs buckle. He sank to the ground with eyes as round as coins. "Shit…"

Berwald got up in concern, moving over to the Dane. "Matthias? What's wron'?"

The blond laughed weakly, running his hand through his hair to mess it up further. "God… how did I miss it…? I saw it happen to Aldrich when I was running with him… I thought it had to be another wolf… I never even thought…"

"what are ya talkin' abou' Matthias?" the swede growled, wondering if he should slap the man to get him out of this state before the Dane looked up.

"The mate bond. He's my god damn soul mate…"

**A/N2: and he finally realises what's going on! But his soul mate is already taken…**

**Kristjana is pretty much fem!Iceland (except for her temperament). Although she was born in Norway her family still considers themselves Icelandic despite changing the traditional surname system that still prevails in parts of Iceland to this day. And yes, Lukas is being a tad naughty by ignoring the whole no sex before marriage rule. **

**Before going off on his own Matthias ran with a pack made up of Aldrich (Germania), Gilbert and later Ludwig. He's only seen the mate bond once before, when his pack ran into Julius (Rome), Francis and Antonio. Aldrich fell for the other alpha which led to their packs uniting. When Aldrich and Julius later died the different members of the original pack split up. This story will be covered in "every dog has his day" so I'm just giving you the short version. There was a lot more to the pack dynamics than this short run through.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: violent fight ahead with Matthias being an ass. Also another flash back to an important moment in Berwald's life.**

**We have finally hit rainy season in Queensland! It's weeks late but it hasn't stopped raining in two days! Thank you off shore cyclone, I was about to die of heat stroke…**

**My hopes of getting into university this round still seem low to non-existent but I'm no longer panicking or depressed. Giving up isn't in my nature after all :) there's good reason why two of my aliases (my spirit name and the name I write original fiction under if I ever get published) refer to wolves.**

**Hetalia isn't mine.**

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free from your lies_

_You're so self-satisfied_

_I don't need you_

_I've got to break free_

_God knows_

_God knows I want to break free_

_I want to break free- Queen_

"so what are ya goin' ta do abou' it?" Berwald asked softly when Matthias had remained motionless and silent for several long moments.

The Dane sighed in response, shaking his head. "I have no fucking clue."

"We can move ta another town if ya want. Get away from him. Ya can forget abou' him then."

Matthias's eyes flashed dangerously as he glared at the swede, hands clenched into fists. "No. I can't do that."

"He's human Matthias. He'll die ev'ntually… ya need ta forget him."

"So? I can turn him!"

"He's already taken even if ah let ya do that. Jus' leave him be, he sounds like he's happy like he is…"

"You don't have a say in this Berwald. You've never even seen or experienced a mate bond before so how can you even think to try and tell me what to do? You can't even begin to comprehend this! Hell, I don't even think you can even feel love! The last time you had a relationship you killed the woman involved!" the Dane growled as Berwald stiffened.

"That was outta line Matthias…" he warned, trying to calm himself as he felt a rush of pain at the memory. Matthias had always made sure to leave that subject alone when they fought for good reason.

"No it wasn't out of line! Face it Berwald, you won't ever be able to have a proper relationship! You scare practically everyone you're interested in! And the only one who ever showed interest back you slaughtered! And now you won't even let me have a chance all because you couldn't restrain yourself!"

Berwald snarled, shoving the Dane against the wall. He was beyond words now, only just holding onto his humanity. Matthias just laughed though, kicking him away.

"You're a monster Berwald. Nothing but a killer! How could you ever understand something like love? You just don't want someone to prove it to you!" he snapped, dodging a blow aimed at his face.

He hissed in pain as the swede charged at him, knocking them both to the ground in a flurry of punches and kicks. This wasn't one of their usual fights where they only sustained minor injuries after both snapping and unintentionally shifted. This was a full fight, both their eyes glinting murderously as they held nothing back. Their emotions were in such a state that they couldn't even focus on turning, not wanting to risk the few seconds of vulnerability that would occur whilst between forms.

The Dane snarled angrily, spitting out curses and insults from clenched teeth as he shoved Berwald off of him. Both were panting and bruised, bleeding in places as the swede rushed at Matthias again. The blonde didn't care, grabbing the sword they always left resting in the corner in case of emergencies and bringing it down as the taller man tried to get at him again.

Berwald shouted in pain, the blow knocking him to the side as a deep gash opened up at the sword's bite. The wound ran from his shoulder to his opposite hip, immediately staining his clothes red. Matthias just stood there panting as the swede clutched at the wound, sword hanging limply from his grasp and dripping blood onto the floor.

He didn't care about the pain in his pack mate's eyes as he tried to stem the bleeding or the sight of bone where the sword stroke had been deepest. He just scowled at the other, wiping blood from his bruised jaw as he let the sword drop to the carpet.

"Get the hell out of here." He spat, looking down at Berwald. "I want you gone by the time I get back."

"Fuck ya Matthias." The swede snarled, his shirt and pants were soaked with blood as he struggled to get to his feet. He'd had enough now, if the Dane wanted to be an idiot and refuse to listen to him so be it. "Go ta hell!"

"Ha! That would be an improvement on living with you!"

"Ah'm done with ya, ya hear me?"

"Good! Don't you dare come back!" Matthias snapped, striding from the house without glancing back.

.o.)O(.o.

Matthias's nails were digging into the palms of his hands as he leant against a building at least a kilometre from his house. He was breathing heavily; eyes clenched shut as he tried to still his trembling limbs.

Part of him was still furious with Berwald for everything he'd suggested. He couldn't just go and forget about Lukas. The idea was painful beyond belief and the swede should have realised that! He didn't have that as an option.

He sighed. Of course Berwald wouldn't realise that… he hadn't ever come across the mate bond except for vague mentions from the Dane. How could he blame him for what he didn't know? If anything Matthias was at fault for not explaining it.

And then to go and mention that mishap in Copenhagen over a century ago like he'd done. It hadn't even been his fault…

.o.)O(.o.

1397 AD - Copenhagen, Denmark

"Ah'm goin' ta tell her."

Matthias frowned, looking up from his food. "What?" he was sure that he must have heard wrong.

"Ah said ah'm goin' ta tell her."

"Are you insane? She's human!"

"ah don' like lyin' ta her… she's askin' questions."

"Berwald, you can't tell her unless you mean to turn her. It's too dangerous."

"ah don' care. Ah won't turn her but ah have ta tell her."

"It's not that simple! Why won't you turn her if you love her?"

"She has a fam'ly, two boys. She can't abandon them…"

"Damn it Berwald! Then end the relationship! It'll end badly if you don't!"

"Ah can't Matthias. Tonigh' is the full moon 'nd ah'm goin' ta tell her."

.o.)O(.o.

Matthias ran silently after the Swede. Even after the Dane had ordered him to stay away Berwald had snuck out to see Helena. He whined softly, skirting more populated areas so that no-one panicked at his lupine form. He prayed that the tall blonde wouldn't do anything; he didn't want to see him hurt no matter how much they argued.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he reached the cottage where Helena lived, pushing the door open to stalk inside. Helena stood there, eyes wide as she stared at the large wolf Berwald had become. Matthias couldn't read her emotions, too many of them present in her eyes. She didn't seem to notice the Dane.

The swede did though, turning away from the Danish woman to bare his teeth at his pack mate._ Leave her alone Matthias… _he warned, hackles raised as he put himself between the woman and his alpha.

Matthias stiffened, growling softly in response to the aggression he was faced with_. You disobeyed me Berwald, I just needed to make sure you were okay… _he forced out.

_She won't do anything! I think she's alright with it! _The swede snarled defensively. He seemed nervous which worried the Dane, when Berwald got anxious things unintentionally got broken.

_Damn it Berwald! Calm down! I won't hurt her… _

Helena still seemed to be focussed on only Berwald, not paying attention to the tense stand-off as she reached out to lightly touch the fur on the back of the Swede's neck. Matthias's eye went wide as he saw her, his mind furiously trying to come up with a warning he couldn't voice as her fingers brushed against the wolf's fur.

Berwald snarled instinctively, whirling on his haunches with bared jaws towards the new perceived threat. His teeth sunk into her throat before he could catch himself, his weight pulling her to the ground.

Matthias cursed, charging at his pack mate to tear him off of her. This had been what he was scared of.

It was all for nought though, he realised bitterly as he caught a glimpse of Helena's face. Her eyes were dull and unseeing, mouth open in what had probably meant to be a scream. Her neck had been broken by Berwald's lunge.

The swede seemed to realise at the same moment he did, tilting his head back in a mournful and pain filled howl. All Matthias could do was watch, not even sure how he could ever hope to fix this.

.o.)O(.o.

Current day

He sighed again. He had been out of line by bringing that up… the Dane felt a rush of guilt run through him. It hadn't been the blonde's fault even if he still felt unbelievably guilty over Helena's death and he'd still gone and thrown it in his face. He'd called him a monster before tearing his chest open so badly that the scar would probably never fade. He'd shouted at him to get out of his house. Berwald probably hated him now…

"Damn it Berwald… I'm sorry…" he breathed. If the swede was still at the house it would be a miracle.

"Are you alright?"

Matthias forced his eyes open at the words, meeting slightly concerned dark blue. He wanted to laugh at the irony.

"Yeah… just a little beaten up… I got into a fight with my friend…" he admitted as Lukas raised an eyebrow.

"Doesn't look like much of a fight. He seems to have beaten you up…"

"He looks worse…" he sighed, running his hand through his hair with a wince. "Damn I was stupid… he probably hates me now…"

The Norwegian shrugged. "I'm sure you'll sort it out. Do you want me to get you some help or something? Some of those wounds look like they'll need treating…"

The Dane chuckled, shaking his head. "No… I'll be fine. I just need to get back home… hopefully he'll still be there so I can apologise for being such an ass…"

Lukas nodded. "I'll give you a hand. You don't look up to much walking no offense…" he murmured, poking at one of the darkening bruises. He could see blood staining the man's shirt as well. Normally he would have left him to his own devises but he was feeling light hearted after his engagement.

Matthias winced. "…I'm stronger than I look."

"I don't normally offer anyone help so don't be an idiot and just accept it." Lukas snapped, pulling the Dane upright. "My name's Lukas by the way."

Matthias had to fight the urge to say that he knew. Instead he nodded, accepting the help. It felt like he might have a few fractured bones under his cuts and bruises now that he thought about it… "Matthias. My name's Matthias."

**A/N2: ja, Berwald loved another human before Tino (not as mates, just normal love) but he accidently killed her. He blames himself despite what he did being instinctual, he was feeling threatened and she touched him from behind when he wasn't expecting it. It was only natural for him to turn and attack what he thought was another threat. Gives more meaning to his words when Tino turned in front of his mom doesn't it?**

**And now Matthias has gone and said some things that can't be taken back along with permanently scarring the swede…**

**Helena was modelled after fem!denmark but can also be treated as an OC since she was hardly mentioned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I ended up writing this chapter twice since I hated the original one. It was too OOC in my opinion…**

**Well, the floods have passed us on now and the winds died down. The road to town is no longer blocked by waist depth water though my dad still can't get to work because the river between his work and home is at a 21m peak thus cutting off the bridge. Had to spend the day clearing up debris but it's all done now. Even saw a big red bellied black snake whilst walking the dog :) **

_Wish I could take it back_

_But you know I can't_

_I hope one day you understand_

_No, this can't be the end_

_This is the end_

_I know I make it hard_

_Don't walk away and leave without a reason_

_When there's too much to say that hasn't been said_

_I know I was wrong and I'm sorry for making the same mistakes_

_Don't walk away_

_Don't walk away - Sick Puppies_

Lukas stiffened as he helped the Dane into the small house. There were blood spatters everywhere along with toppled furniture. His dark blue eyes unerringly found the blood stained sword, the weapon still lying where it had carelessly been dropped.

"…what exactly was this fight about?" he asked warily. It looked like he'd just walked in on a murder scene. Nothing could have prepared him for this sort of damage; he wouldn't have been surprised to see a dead body shoved in a cupboard somewhere.

Matthias didn't seem to hear him though, too busy going from room to room and shouting for Berwald. The Dane cursed loudly from deeper within the house making the Norwegian frown, part of him wanted to get out of the house and away from the apparently psychotic blonde but the rest of him was curious. He sighed, no matter how curious he was he wouldn't act on it. He'd helped the man home which was more than enough in his opinion.

.o.)O(.o.

Matthias sighed as he collapsed on the bed. There was nothing of Berwald left in the house except for a few blood stained rags, already stiff with dried blood. The swede didn't have many belongings that he was attached to so it appeared he'd taken care of his wound and left without a second thought.

"God damn it…" the Dane groaned, forcing himself to sit up. He heard the front door click closed and assumed that Lukas had left. He didn't blame him; the blonde must have looked like a complete psychopath when one took the house into consideration.

He ran his hand through his hair, trying sort out his thoughts. He couldn't let Berwald leave like that, not after what he'd done to him. He wasn't scared of the swede perishing from his wounds; they were made to take a lot after all. The cut, deep as it was, would heal without too many issues.

Mental wounds though were another thing. Matthias's words would have bitten deeper than any sword.

Lukas would have to wait. The Norwegian would still be here after all, Berwald though wouldn't be. He had no choice but to go after the swede. He had no choice but to apologise and beg his forgiveness.

Matthias hadn't realised just how used to the tall blonde's presence he'd become. He'd never been bothered by loneliness when he'd turned away from his first pack and had actually been happy alone. Now that he was facing the same solitude though his very being protested, Berwald had grown to be family to him and family didn't abandon one another.

.o.)O(.o.

He was limping as he ran, one of his forelimbs having been strained during the fight he soon realised. While on two legs it hadn't bothered him but now that he was asking the limb to partially support his weight it was growing even more painful.

He pushed through though. Four limbs, even if one was injured, were always faster than two and he doubted that Berwald would shift until his chest had healed. Changing with bad injuries was always risky and if the blood that Matthias could smell was anything to go by the swede's wound definitely fell into that category.

The tall blonde must have heard his approach because he was turned in the Dane's direction when the wolf caught up. His eyes were stern and angry as he took in Matthias's apologetic expression. Not even the wolf's pinned back ears or the way he held his forelimb off the ground to keep the weight off of it seemed to dispel the anger.

"Leave me be Matthias. Ya said it yerself, we're done." He growled as Matthias whined. "Nothin' ya can say will change that."

"Berwald, I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I said!" the Dane pleaded after shifting back. He could see spots of blood on the swede's shirt, some of it old but a good portion of it fresh. The sight brought a rush of guilt through him. "I didn't mean any of it! I was panicking and I took it out on you…"

"Doesn' change anythin'. Ya wouldn' have said anythin' if a part of ya didn' believe it."

"I didn't mean it though. You know I care about you… I wouldn't ever hurt you… please Berwald."

The swede raised an eyebrow. "'nd what's this then?" he growled, gesturing to his chest. The Dane flinched at the stark reminder that he had, in fact, hurt is pack mate. "No Matthias. We're done."

Matthias crumpled visibly as Berwald turned away from him. Part of him wondered if this was how Ludwig had felt all those years ago before he realised that of course he wouldn't have. They'd never had the same bond of friendship and family as he'd shared with the swede, there's had been filled with rivalry not kinship.

The Dane's limbs trembled as Berwald refused to look back, continuing to walk away from him. He wanted to run after him and beg him to reconsider but he knew that he wouldn't listen. The swede had never given up or backed down from a decision and now the very trait that had brought the pair together was tearing them apart.

The howl of anguish and loss that ripped up Matthias's throat didn't remain human, turning swiftly to a lupine cry of sorrow and grief. It spoke of loneliness and apology as it tore through the air. There was no lie to it, only raw and sincere emotion.

Berwald didn't turn back though and the howl fell on deaf ears even when it turned to canid whimpers and cries. The loneliness was overwhelming when Matthias was finally able to compose himself and realised that his pack mate was no longer in sight.

.o.)O(.o.

Lukas frowned as he heard a wolf howling nearby. It was the first time he'd ever heard of a wolf in the area in decades, he'd been sure that they'd all been wiped out. The Norwegian wondered about it as he stared in the direction of the howl, trying to figure out if it was a loner or if it had a pack with it. No howls joined the song so he supposed it had to be a loner.

He shook his head, it didn't really matter. Even if there were ten wolves it wouldn't matter. He wouldn't be the only one to hear the song and some of those who did would be quick to go after the animal. A good quality wolf pelt could be worth quite a lot after all.

Despite the fact that the wolf didn't concern him he couldn't stop staring towards the direction of the howls origin. He was still staring even when the howl faded to silence. He was probably reading too much into it but he could have been sure that he'd heard the raw emotions of loss in the cry. The rawness of it made him think of the man he'd met earlier, the one who'd lost his friend due to a petty argument before he shook his head.

It was just an animal, he was reading too much into it… if anything the howl was just based on hunger or a warning to any other wolves in the area. It would only serve as a beacon to those who would be interested only in killing the wolf and the thought saddened the Norwegian.

He wasn't sure why but he hoped that the animal would evade the hunters.

**A/N2: that was sad to write… I feel kinda guilty…**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: took me a while but here's the next breaking gleipnir chapter! And as a random note my Canada curl's grown back… not kidding, I have several strands of hair that appear every so often that grows in a curl that juts out of my forehead and will not behave! Most of my hair doesn't behave but this takes it to a new level…**

_Life can hold you down_

_When you're not looking up_

_Can't you hear the sounds?_

_Hearts beating out loud_

_Although the names change_

_Inside we're all the same_

_Why can't we tear down these walls?_

_To show the scars we're covering_

_There's a peace inside us all_

_Let it be your friend_

_It will help you carry on_

_In the end_

_Inside us all- creed_

Screw him, Matthias thought to himself as he trotted to a place where he could change back in relative peace. His sharp hearing had already picked up on approaching humans and he'd rather not have to deal with unnecessary injuries now that he had no-one to help patch him up.

His heart ached at the thought, no matter how much he tried to tell himself that Berwald was no loss his very soul protested. The swede had been his only family for close to five centuries now, they'd been brothers and friends despite their rivalry. The loss of that sort of magnitude stung.

He'd have to leave town as well…

Now that people suspected there was a wolf nearby changing would be risky. He may have been careless with his lack of concern over risks but there was a big difference between risk taking with someone to watch his back and being completely alone. Most weapons wouldn't kill him but that didn't mean he couldn't be incapacitated by them. He wasn't a complete idiot.

Because he was completely alone now. He was alone in a potentially hostile environment. He had no-one to tell him when he was being stupid or to tame his wilder urges.

He almost laughed at that realisation. He had no-one to tell him what he could or couldn't do, no-one to talk him out of things. Berwald wasn't around to try and talk him out of turning Lukas. He didn't have anyone to appeal to the miniscule part of him that contemplated that maybe the Norwegian would be better off without him.

He didn't have to be alone.

.o.)O(.o.

Lukas was feeling good as he helped make the preparations to cast off. His family had been thrilled with the news of his engagement the previous day and he couldn't help but feel that everything was falling into place. His good mood definitely didn't go unnoticed, he was renowned for his general apathy (and occasional moodiness he hated to admit) so several people gave him odd looks.

For once he didn't care though, going through the motions that had become second nature to him without a care in the world.

He nodded when one of the older men shouted an order at him, not even bothering to snap back as he boarded the vessel. They'd be gone for at least a week to sell the latest load of fish and other goods that had been bought in town so there really was no point in getting into an argument, nor could he bring up the desire to do so. He didn't even bother to curse at the cabin boys who got underfoot, obviously still new to their jobs.

There were quite a few new faces on board now that he thought about it; they must have taken on at least ten new people. Most of them were cabin boys but there were one or two new sailors as well. He shrugged though, unconcerned. He'd more than likely get to know them on the voyage and extra hands never did any harm.

He breathed in the ocean air fondly as he started checking on all the ropes, tightening and loosening them where necessary to ensure that the right amount of wind caught the sails. He was so caught up in his duties that he didn't even notice the blue eyes that were fixed on him.

.o.)O(.o.

Matthias really couldn't believe how easy it had been. One conversation with the ship's captain and the harbour master and he'd been taken aboard as a sailor for the season. He supposed it helped that he looked strong and also knew his way around a ship despite it having been years since he'd last stood upon the deck of a ship.

He was surprised by how quickly it all came back to him though; already he was moving easily around the rolling deck, scrambling up the rigging where necessary with the dexterity of a monkey. His eyes sought out the one he'd taken the position for though, even as his hands worked to keep the ship steady and on course as they left the harbour to head for open water.

His gaze quickly located Lukas, making him smile. He already had a plan on how to do this without raising suspicion. After all, if it worked once it should work again right?

He nodded, pleased with himself as he focussed on the task at hand. Lukas wasn't going anywhere and he couldn't do anything until they were closer to the Danish shore they were making sail for. After all, weapons might only do minimal permanent damage but he was fairly sure he didn't want to tempt fate by drowning.

.o.)O(.o.

Lukas had been sure he'd been going insane when he'd first caught a glimpse of messy but familiar blonde hair. Because there was no way that the man he'd met for only a few minutes was on board and lounging cockily against the mast to drink a cup of water. Yet no matter how many times he blinked the man refused to vanish from view.

He scowled slightly, his good mood having faded from spending so many days at sea. The wind had dropped not even a day into the journey and they were now crawling at a snail's pace. It wasn't that he hated the man it was just that he didn't appreciate him barging into his life like this.

Or the fact that he was walking towards him with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Fancy meeting you here!" the Dane grinned as he stood in front of the Norwegian.

"I at least work here what's your excuse?" Lukas dead panned. "You trying to catch up with your friend or something?"

"Nah, he'll find me if he wants to." Matthias explained, hurt flashing in his eyes before he expertly hid it with a cocky grin. "I'm heading for something even more precious…"

"Back home you mean? I am correct in assuming your Danish aren't I?"

"Yeah something like that… we should be arriving in a few days right?"

Lukas stared at him distrustfully, there was something in his eyes that made his blood run cold for a moment before it came back scorching. Matthias was staring at him as though he was something to eat.

He didn't allow his emotions to show though, instead shaking his head and sighing. "Correct, but I've got to go now, the captain doesn't like people slacking off…"

.o.)O(.o.

Berwald sighed, leaning back to stare at the stars above his makeshift camp. Now that he'd cooled off he was starting to feel a bit guilty over walking out on Matthias like he'd done. The Dane had appeared completely broken at his words.

Sure, the other blonde had hurt him with his words and blade.

Sure, he was a complete ass.

But they were still friends no matter how questionable the relationship.

His chest was already almost completely healed but for a thick scar and his mental wounds from the Dane's words would also heal with time. He sighed softly, closing his eyes to try and sleep.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd turn around and head back to where he belonged. It would take a few days but he would return to Matthias's side and apologise like the Dane had done earlier. He wouldn't completely destroy what they had over something like a petty fight.

Because that's what it was, just a petty fight. They fought all the time and made up afterwards so why should this time be any different? They'd apologise, go drinking, argue about whose fault the argument had been, get into yet another fight over it and come morning they'd be friends again until their next brawl.

Truth be told, Berwald missed the Dane…

And he knew that wherever Matthias was he probably felt the same.

You can't just stop being family…

**A/N2: and now Matthias begins driving Lukas up the wall! And Berwald wants to apologise and forgive Matthias but oh shit he's no longer in town! Not good…**

**It doesn't help that Matthias over estimates Berwald's ability to track him down. He's on the ocean, no scent trails there! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: enjoy Matthias driving poor Lukas up the wall! We'll get back onto what Berwald is up to next chapter (provided I don't ramble).**

_Ready_

_Darkness cover me_

_I'm not ready to die, girl_

_Because of what you don't tell me_

_I'm not ready to walk inside of where you're taking me_

_I'm not ready to die, girl_

_Because of what you don't tell me_

_I'm not willing to compromise the man I want to be_

_Think you're a little bit closer_

_To changing me_

_You're never winning me over_

_You're wasting time_

_Leave me be_

_Bound- Disturbed_

It had only been a day but that didn't change the fact that Lukas already found Matthias infuriating. He didn't know how but the Dane had somehow managed to get himself put onto the same jobs as he himself had to do. Nor did it help that the man seemed to be a complete show off.

He'd smirk as he checked the ropes (often with his shirt nowhere to be found) tossing the Norwegian a confident smile whenever he caught him looking on with a raised eyebrow. He'd hang from the rigging one handed to have a few words with Lukas as though there was no chance of him falling. And he wouldn't leave him alone!

Lukas wasn't kidding on that front. Wherever he was the Dane would be. He'd pegged it to a coincidence at first but when he'd been ordered to the crow's nest and found the Dane already there he'd started questioning it. When he realised that his hammock was strung right next door to Matthias's he was quickly forced to the conclusion that it wasn't a coincidence.

The man was following him.

Not that there was much following that could be done on a ship. It wasn't like Lukas could escape his attentions…

Unless of course he chucked the man overboard which was more tempting then he cared to admit. Though he only planned on doing that if Matthias tried anything more than just being infuriating.

"Hey Lukas!"

The Norwegian jumped at the loud voice, whirling on the Dane as he felt some of his drink spill over the side of his mug to drip over his hand and onto ground.

"God damn it you imbecile! Do you have to do that?" he spat, glaring murderously as he lifted his hand to lick the spilt beverage from his skin. He didn't notice the way the Dane's eyes widened at his action; too busy trying to get as much of the moisture off as possible before drying his hand off on his shirt.

Matthias coughed to try and hide his discomfort, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry Norge… you can have mine if you want?" he offered. He'd planned on downing the little alcohol they were allowed but he didn't mind giving it to the Norwegian.

Lukas didn't seem to hear the offer though, his eyes narrowing as he stared at the Dane. "What did you just call me?" he growled.

"Norge? You're Norwegian so I thought it was a fitting nickname!" he grinned before gasping as the Norwegian grabbed his collar in a way that caused the material to cut into his neck and throat and choke him slightly. His drink was lying abandoned on the ground, amber liquid seeping into the wood.

"Did I say that you could give me a nickname?" the man spat, his eyes sparkling with anger.

"No, but I thought it was cute…" Matthias forced out as he gasped for air. He was surprised by just how strong the Norwegian was despite his small frame. His own drink fell from his hands as he tried to loosen the other's hold and allow some oxygen past his lips.

He sighed with relief when the other released him. The man looked more than a little frustrated with him as he shoved Matthias away. "Leave me alone okay?" he ordered with narrowed eyes as the Dane rubbed at his throat.

"Aw c'mon, I'm sorry if I offended you…"

"I don't care. Just stay away from me!" Lukas spat as he picked up his spilt drink with a curse. This was looking to be a very long trip.

.o.)O(.o.

The Dane only kept his distance for another day and even then he was always in sight to Lukas's frustration. He just didn't seem to be able to get it into his head that the Norwegian didn't want him around.

Come the following morning after that single day of peace and yet again the smaller blonde was gritting his teeth as Matthias draped an arm over his shoulders. He'd tried being polite, he'd tried threats so now he was onto physically attacking the man. But no matter how many times he hit, choked or kicked the Dane he came crawling back with a pained wince. He was like a dog albeit an annoying one.

"So how long until we reach shore?" Matthias asked, dodging an elbow to the gut as he sat beside the Norwegian. They'd had their first glimpse of land not even an hour ago and already seabirds were present in the distance.

"A day, maybe less if the wind holds." Lukas growled as he glared at the Dane. The man didn't seem fazed, not budging an inch from his spot right against the Norwegian's side. The wind had finally picked up and they were finally making good time.

Matthias grinned, looking thrilled with the concept. "Awesome, so you're on night duty tonight aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes I am." Lukas sighed, not even questioning how he knew. He always seemed to know what duties the Norwegian had.

"That's nice, so am I!"

The Norwegian bit back a groan. Of course he was.

.o.)O(.o.

The deck creaked as it rocked beneath Lukas's feet, the slap of waves against the wooden hull a comforting familiar sound to his ears as he walked the length of the ship to check that everything was in order. The sail was taught from the strong tail wind, the breeze ruffling his hair with every gust.

He could see Matthias leaning against one of the rails, his eyes on the almost full moon that peaked out from behind the clouds and bathed the ship in silver light. He sighed softly, hesitantly making his way over to where the man was. He must have been crazy from exhaustion to do so but the idea of even his companionship was nice. Sure he'd probably regret it but the night chores were often very lonely.

"It's a nice night…" he murmured. Matthias must have heard his approach since he didn't jump at his words.

"Ja, it is. The moon sure is beautiful tonight…" the Dane mused softly, eyes still on the almost round orb.

"It would be nicer if it were full in my opinion."

Matthias chuckled at his words, tearing his gaze away from the moon to look at the Norwegian. "Trust me, you don't want that." He smiled making Lukas raise an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Let's just say that the full moon can awaken certain things…" the Dane shrugged.

"What like werewolves? You honestly believe those wives tales?" Lukas scoffed. "They don't exist in my opinion… I believe in what I can see with my own eyes."

"You're a rare one in that case. Most people would disagree with you about belief in such creatures."

"Most people are idiots. They blindly follow their religion and take whatever is said to heart without looking at the facts."

Matthias laughed softly. "I take it you're not religious then?"

Lukas shrugged. "I suppose so… I can't bring myself to believe in a god I can't see. I say I'm Christian but truth is I don't really see the point in it. It's like werewolves, it can't exist."

The Dane smiled thoughtfully before taking a risk. "And what if I said I was a werewolf?" he asked making the Norwegian look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd say that you'd indulged a little bit too much in the rum. I won't believe such statements without proof." Lukas mused eventually before shrugging. "But its moot point anyway since you aren't one. You can't prove something that doesn't exist."

"And what if I could prove it?"

The Norwegian was silent as he stared at the confident taller man. He wasn't sure what to say to that and settled for chuckling. "What? You're going to turn into a wolf on me?"

"Yes but not here."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Of course. You'll just beat around the bush and disappear without proving it. Such is the way with all 'magic'." He scoffed.

Matthias sighed, gesturing to the mainland that they could just see across the ocean. "I will show you. Just not on board this ship."

"So when we land you'll put pay to this claim once and for all?"

"No, not when we land…" Matthias growled, his eyes calculating as he stared at the hint of land.

"Then when-" Lukas's words were cut off by a hand over his mouth as he yelped. Air was suddenly rushing up around them as he realised what the Dane had done. He didn't get a chance to think further as icy water covered them, almost causing him to choke as he gasped.

He was coughing as they broke surface, his attempts to call for anyone who was still on board and possibly awake prevented by Matthias once again clasping a hand over his mouth. The Dane was smiling, not seeming to care about the ice cold water that was already making the Norwegian shiver.

"They won't hear you…" he warned before wincing as the man bit his palm to get him to release him. He almost laughed at the irony, he was pretty sure he was meant to be the one doing the biting. "If you want to survive you'll have to swim to shore." He explained, examining his hand with a hiss as he saw the blood already beading his skin.

Lukas scowled at him, gaze going between where the shore was and the steadily pulling away ship. He knew he'd never catch up with the vessel and sighed. "Just so you know, you're an idiot." He spat, trying to hide how his teeth were chattering before turning to swim for shore with strong strokes and kicks. He hated that the Dane had yet to stop smiling as he followed…

**A/N2: because knocking your mate into ice cold water is the epitome of flirting. Lukas has good reason to be pissed in my opinion! Though he did unknowingly get back at him with the whole licking his fingers thing :)**

**I'm tired out from walking five kilometres (after walking around ten to fifteen the previous day) since I couldn't find the bus I needed to get to the store so I'm just gonna go straight to the review replies…**

**SmileyFacesSmile: I didn't know what to expect from that chapter either… both of the last two chapters wrote themselves since I had no clue what I was doing! Well there was some one sided teasing and a lot more to come when they finally reach shore! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Keiron: no worries :) the new chapter must have been nice to see though in that sort of situation! Thanks for the review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: it's been a while since I had to write a first change scene! I'd forgotten how fun they are! Oh and I'm now on tumblr under brattyteenagewerewolf and have posted two smutty fics (a swedenxdenmark and a hongice) that weren't appropriate for after I got a warning on the SuDen one. So please check those ones out!**

**And who else wanted to give Russia a massive hug in the last Hetalia episode? And the whole Sweden and Denmark thing! Happy wolf is happy!**

_Hold me now I need to feel relief  
Like I never wanted anything  
I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to  
I'm so ashamed of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to get by_

I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the lie I'm living  
Right on the wrong side of it all

_The gift - Seether_

"You're an idiot…" Lukas panted as he dragged himself free from the surf and collapsed on the sand. His clothes were soaked and clung to his skin uncomfortably as he rolled onto his back to stare wearily at the sky that was already tinged with light. He could feel grains of sand sticking to his damp skin but he was too exhausted to care.

"Aw, c'mon! It wasn't that bad was it?" Matthias chuckled as he shook his hair in a doglike manner to get the water out. The usually gravity defying strands were plastered to his head from prolonged exposure to the ocean but he didn't seem to care. The swim barely seemed to bother him in fact as he was barely panting.

The Norwegian would have thrown something at him had he had the energy, as it was he could barely bring himself to glower at the Dane. He sighed, laying his head against the sand to try and still his heaving chest. He was still shivering but the early morning sun was thankfully helping with that so he shouldn't have to worry about freezing to death if he was lucky. "You just threw me off a ship. How is that not bad?" he growled after a few moments.

"Actually I threw us off a ship!" Matthias grinned as though this completely changed the situation.

"Yes, because as long as it is an obnoxious asshole of a Dane that decides to go crazy and chuck himself off a ship along with myself it's perfectly fine to do so." Lukas snapped sarcastically. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"You wanted me to prove I was a werewolf didn't you?" the taller blonde laughed making the other groan.

"Just when I thought you couldn't become any more of an idiot… how does pulling me over board prove anything?" he snapped, glaring at the Dane venomously as he forced himself into a sitting position. His nose wrinkled as he felt the sand and cloth now clinging to his skin.

Matthias just smirked, pulling his shirt off as Lukas's eyes went wide. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking my clothes off?"

"I can see that! Put them back on dumbass! What if some lady walks by and sees you?"

"It's just us here Norge, besides I don't want to tear them."

"What makes you think I want to see you naked? I'm not interested!"

Matthias laughed, kicking his pants aside along with his shirt as the Norwegian blushed and averted his eyes. "Relax Lukas, I don't mean it like that. Just watch!"

"Yes because I really want to stare at your damn cock!" Lukas snarled. His eyes went wide as he obeyed though, noticing the way the Dane contorted, his flesh shifting and moving beneath a layer of sprouting fur. Bones cracked audibly as Matthias panted before his eyes, his entire being changing until he met the Norwegian's eyes once more.

They were still the same colour but the shape of them had changed to better suit his lupine form, growing rounder. There was human intelligence in the gaze though, more than any animal had a right to possess. The wolf was larger than a typical member of its species as well, his back perhaps level with the top of Lukas's thigh.

He stared in shock as Matthias padded silently towards him, lightly licking his wrist and nuzzling his palm. He couldn't speak, dark blue eyes tracing the impossibility of the thick grey fur that now covered the Dane. His bipedal form had changed perfectly to that of a quadruped.

He was shaken out of his thoughts with a gasp of pain as the same animal that had been harmlessly nuzzling him suddenly bit his wrist. He cursed, pulling his hand free with a wince as he felt skin breaking beneath powerful jaws. Blood was trickling from the punctures and few tears in his flesh and dribbling down his hand in red streams.

Matthias however seemed thrilled with himself, sitting down with his tail wagging as he gave a canine grin at the Norwegian. Lukas's eyes narrowed dangerously as he grabbed the nearest stone and threw it hard enough to make the wolf yelp.

"You goddamn ass!"

He may not have believed in werewolves but that didn't mean that he didn't know the lore. Even if he didn't the self-satisfied grin the Dane wore before the rock clipped his shoulder would have given it away. He cursed once more as he grabbed Matthias's shirt to wrap it around the bite and started walking down the coast.

He hoped he was wrong but something told him luck wouldn't be on his side this time. He could feel it in the way the bite was starting to tingle uncomfortably, growing to a frustrating itch as time progressed. Matthias had changed back it appeared for he could hear his soft footsteps behind him as he bit his lip. The bite was no longer itching but throbbing painfully.

He stumbled as it grew more painful, reaching agonising proportions that seemed to be spreading throughout his body. He didn't hit the ground as his legs gave way beneath him, firm arms catching him before he could do so.

He didn't thank the man or even acknowledge his presence as his trembling and pain-wracked form was held tightly. Instead he gasped, struggling to force words past his too dry throat when all he wanted to do was scream in pain. "S-sorry Kristjana…"

.o.)O(.o.

Berwald frowned as he took in the emptiness of the house he and Matthias shared. Nothing had been picked up from their brawl and it was obvious that no-one had been here for days. He sighed, straightening one of the chairs to sit down and think.

He must have gone after Lukas, he mused with a curse. If he had done so then he would have had to leave town fairly quickly which would make tracking him down tricky. Berwald knew that Matthias was smart, you don't spend centuries with a person without picking up on that sort of thing, but he was also impulsive.

He hoped the Dane hadn't gotten himself into any trouble. He'd past a few hunters coming back into town who'd warned him about a wolf hanging around and knowing Matthias he would run straight into them again (because there was no-one else who could have alerted the humans to their presence, only the Dane was impulsive enough).

He supposed that he would have to try and track him down as quickly as possible. His scent would still be in town thankfully and if not he could always find out where Lukas lived. It would be a start at least… there didn't seem to be any panic in town so he obviously hadn't been reported missing yet. If he could find out where the Norwegian was meant to be he could probably be sure that Matthias would be there as well.

It might prove to be expensive though he quickly realised. If he was lucky he wouldn't have to travel far but more likely than not he'd be forced to go further afield. The Dane had mentioned that he'd found Lukas on the docks so it was fair to assume he was a sailor. If Matthias was smart (and Berwald knew he was) he'd take advantage of the fact.

He sighed, getting up to see if anything useful had been left in the house and cursed when he found it stripped of money and other such items. Whatever had been there before had obviously been taken with when the other blonde had left.

He thought for a few moments before grabbing his jacket. He'd have to work and save up the money apparently but that could wait, he'd merely pop into the local carpentry shop on the way back. For now he had a Dane he had to start tracking down.

**A/N2: Lukas isn't impressed and wants Kristjana, Matthias is probably hurt by Lukas's words and in Denmark and Berwald is broke and stuck in Norway. Everyone is screwed :)**

**O-week is next Monday so my updates will probably become sporadic.**

**Review replies:**

**SmileyFacesSmile: *tips hat* thanks, glad you think so highly of me and this fic! I hope this one was also up to your expectations! Thanks for the review!**

**Keiron: yep, Matthias is the epitome of smooth :) hope you enjoyed and thanks for the review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know I should have updated the other two side stories before this chapter but if the 'wolf verse' side-stories were children then this would be the golden child while let sleeping dogs lie and every dog has his day would be the chibitalias begging me to notice them. So this story will get more attention :)**

**And in this chapter I prove just how evil I can be…**

**Oh and there's a gorgeous AMV to this song for Denmark on my tumblr page (link on my profile). It's where I found the song :) there's also a kink meme fill for a SwedenXDenmarkXNorwayXFinlan d foursome that's doomed my soul to being reincarnated as a sea slug…**

_So tell me now where was my fault_

_In loving you with my whole heart?_

_Oh tell me now where was my fault_

_In loving you with my whole heart?_

_Lead me to the truth and I_

_Will follow you with my whole life_

_Lead me to the truth and I_

_Will follow you with my whole life_

_Blank white page-Mumford and sons_

Ears were pinned back as a snarl ripped up past ivory fangs and pink gums. His dark fur, the colour of charcoal and dark wood where it wasn't broken by small patches of white, was bristled with rage as dark blue eyes focussed chillingly on the man in front of him. Those eyes tracked every minor movement Matthias made, body tensed as though waiting for the right moment to lunge.

The Dane didn't seem concerned though, barely flinching as blood ran down from a shallow wound on his arm. The Norwegian had caught him with one of his claws as he fought to free himself from Matthias's hold and the remains of his clothes. His eyes were calculating though as he kept a close watch and shifted before the obviously angry wolf. He couldn't leave them at that sort of stalemate.

The words that filled his mind the second he was lupine were far from friendly. The sheer intensity of the curses (mainly in Norwegian but also in a mix of other Scandinavian languages) was surprising, Matthias knew that Lukas had a bit of a temper when pushed but this amount of emotion went beyond everything the man had shown himself to be capable of.

_What the hell did you do to me? _Lukas snapped, the words dripping with venom as he rounded on the Dane with bared teeth. Matthias only just managed to scamper backwards in time to avoid the other's powerful jaws closing on him. _I didn't want this you ass!_

The larger wolf whined, yet again having to skirt another blow. _I couldn't leave you as a human! _He offered, ears pushed back apologetically. _I need you…_

_I don't care! How am I meant to go back to Kristjana like this? _Lukas spat. His eyes were narrowed despite the way they sparkled with barely restrained rage. It startled Matthias to see that his emotions, despite how keen the man was to tear him apart, were still being held back. He truly didn't want to see what he would be like if he did truly lose it.

Even so the mention of Kristjana made his blood boil, his own lips pulling back to bare his teeth. _You're not meant to. You're meant to stay with me… I can love you far more than she can. _

The Norwegian recoiled at his words, eyes going wide before he lunged forward. _I'm engaged to her! I have no interest in a relationship with anyone else let alone a man! Such a thing is sinful regardless!_

_And you already told me you don't truly believe in Christianity. It is Christianity who views it as a sin no-one else! Why is a relationship with me worse to consider than one with her? You're meant to be mine! _He knew that were Berwald here he would have been chastising him for his words, keeping him in line with ease. But the swede was gone, no longer even part of the same pack…

_What I said doesn't mean anything! I'm my own person Matthias. I belong to no-one._ Lukas warned, he seemed to be calming slightly even if he was still making attempts to hurt the Dane. His control seemed strained though, as if a single wrong word would tear it apart once more. It surprised Matthias just how quickly he could regain control of himself. Were it himself or Berwald who lost their temper they'd remain furious for hours but Lukas seemed to be able to control himself after a few moments of lashing out violently.

_You're my mate, you're mine. I won't let you leave me! _He yelped slightly as fangs grazed his muzzle, leaving red lines in their wake as the Norwegian snarled fiercely. His eyes were cold as they fixated on the Dane's expressive sapphire gaze. His fangs were still bared in a determined snarl as he glared at Matthias with nothing short of loathing.

_I'm not yours. I never will be. You can hold me against my will until the end of the world and claim me as yours all you want but I will never be yours! I hate you! I'll always hate you!_

Matthias fought to keep the pain off his face at the words. It reminded him of Lukas's earlier cry for Kristjana and stung his very soul to know that the man who was meant to be his mate appeared to hate him with every fibre of his being. He sighed, feeling blood dripping down his face from the scratches across his muzzle. No matter what he couldn't let Lukas see how his words affected him.

_Change back. We're too exposed here._ He growled softly. He didn't know where his clothes were anymore but he didn't care. As a human it would be easier to hide how he felt, he could just smile and act as though everything was still fine. He wouldn't have to worry about his emotions being sensed across the link they shared. He murmured soft instructions to the Norwegian on how to shift before changing himself. He knew that he'd have a few minutes to compose himself before Lukas grew too aware of his surroundings.

When the smaller man was completely human he grinned, offering the glaring blond a hand to help him to his feet. He was smiling broadly, as he stared at the glowering and panting Norwegian but he didn't feel it. He didn't feel anything but despair,

He just didn't want Lukas to see how his heart breaking.

.o.)O(.o.

Berwald sighed as he tentatively knocked on the door. This would be the third house he'd be trying, most people having slammed the door in his face after one look at his stern expression. He tried his best not to appear so serious but he couldn't help it when he got slightly stressed. And if Matthias vanishing on him wasn't stress inducing then he didn't know what was.

He also supposed that his accent didn't help. He tried his best to enunciate his words clearly but the minute he got worked up over something any work he'd done vanished and he was left with people staring at him blankly as he tried to speak. If it was someone who knew him well then normally there wasn't a problem. Matthias for instance could always understand what he was trying to say, but strangers (especially strangers who were not Swedish) seemed to struggle.

The door opened readily enough thankfully, a girl with worried violet eyes standing before him. She flinched slightly under his gaze but otherwise didn't back down. "Can I help you?" she offered politely. She sounded almost as stressed as Berwald did and for a moment the swede wondered what was troubling her before he sighed and took a breath to try and speak as clearly as possible. It wasn't his concern.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah'm lookin' fer a man called L'kas but ah don' know where he lives…" he offered softly, biting back the urge to curse when the girl frowned at his words. He'd been hoping that he'd spoken clearly enough…

"…Do you mean Lukas Bondevik?" she said slowly after a moment.

Berwald thought for a minute before nodding. He was unsure of the man's surname but any Lukas was a start he supposed. "Ja, that's him. Do ya know him?"

"He's my fiancé… I'm afraid you just missed him though; he was heading down to Denmark and won't be back for a few weeks. Are you a friend of his?" she asked with a frown. Kristjana had thought that she'd known all of Lukas's friends, there truly weren't that many of them so she was fairly sure this massive and stern looking man would have stood out had she met him.

Berwald shrugged. If this woman was in fact engaged to a sailor by the name of Lukas he could be all but certain that he'd found the right man. "Of sorts ah guess… do ya know if there are any other ships goin' ta Denmark soon?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that it's the last run of the season. He'll be back in a few weeks though if you're still around."

"Ah guess ah'll have ta wait then…" Berwald shrugged as he bit back a curse. He knew that neither Lukas nor Matthias would be on the returning vessel and that finding them would be a lot harder if he had to wait an entire season before he could follow after them. "Thanks fer tellin' me." He mumbled, tilting his head slightly before leaving.

The woman still seemed slightly stressed and he didn't want to get into it if he was correct in assuming that Lukas would be his new pack mate. He didn't want to bring him any bad news when he finally caught up. Even so he couldn't help but notice the way the woman laid a hand against her stomach as she watched him go, Matthias's words coming back to him at the gesture.

"_He's already taken her. Several times apparently!"_

He hoped that his suspicions were wrong. The last thing he wanted was for Matthias to find out such a thing if they were true. The immortality that came with what they were would be a curse not a blessing if he was correct. The knowledge that one would be forced to outlive both one's child and wife would be soul destroying.

Not to mention that most people would never forsake their own flesh and blood. Not even lycanthropy would be a deterrent in such a case. He knew that Lukas would never remain with the Dane if he knew he had a child…

**A/N2: anyone expecting that? I told you Kristjana would be important to the plot.**

**Review replies:**

**Keiron: always a good thing! I hate unpredictable internet… O-week is orientation week for universities. I'm not sure what the name would be in America but that's the name for it in Australia and South Africa. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: took a few days but here it is! University has started for me so expect slow updates whilst I adjust. But in other news I've joined a language exchange program to learn Swedish or Danish in exchange for teaching an international student English :) my uni also has an exchange program so if I can learn Swedish there's a chance I might be able to spend a semester in Sweden a few years from now :) I'm also working on my Afrikaans again. After all, what's the point of being bilingual if I forget my second language? **

**Oh and pics of all the character's wolf forms are now on tumblr. I searched for photos since I was lazy but most of the characters who play a big part in the wolf verse stories are there.**

**Hetalia isn't mine.**

_Tongue-tied, restless, and wanting  
Looks like you might bite, you might bite  
Breathin' in, breathin' out, you're weakened  
The poison's hit your mind, your mind.  
Time's ticking and its got ya thinking,  
You're happy with your life, your life  
You're jaded, slated and singled out  
by all those chains that bind, that bind  
Take a jet plane my way lately  
Cause now you are mine, you are mine  
This airplane's goin' my way  
cause now you're bound and tied  
You're bound and tied  
You're bound and tied_

_Bound and tied- creed_

Days passed, becoming weeks before Berwald could register the passage of time. He'd found some work to keep him occupied and to help pay for passage once the shipping season started up again at the carpenter's work shop, spending his days sanding and fitting together the pieces of wood that would later be picked up by those who ordered the piece. He knew that the man running the shop had been hesitant about hiring him because of his stern expression and age but the lack of any apprentices had left him with no other choice. He'd been pleasantly surprised by the swede's work ethic, the quality of his work sometimes even surpassing his own. He never seemed to tire either, whereas a young apprentice's attention was prone to wander the tall blond's never wavered.

Although he always appeared focussed on the task his thoughts were often elsewhere though, practised hands (far more practised than a mortal man's could be) working out of memory as he considered the world around him. Despite his prayers that he was wrong it was now obvious to a searching eye that Kristjana was pregnant, a slight bump appearing on her stomach that could be missed if it wasn't looked for. He suspected that she had to be three maybe four months along at most which explained her worry. It wouldn't be long before the fact that she was pregnant would be completely obvious, already people were gossiping about the possibility of it.

She'd be looked down upon if it came out that she was having a child out of wedlock, if she wished to avoid a vast amount of the shame of the situation she'd have to marry within the month. She was waiting impatiently and expectantly for the end of the week when Lukas was expected to return.

Berwald knew that that wouldn't be a case.

Neither Lukas nor Matthias would be on that ship when it returned. Part of him wondered, as he sanded what was to be a table top smooth, what the excuse would be. Lost overboard? An accident ashore? Away without leave?

It didn't matter in the end. When that ship reached the harbour it would be to give the news to a mourning family and a betrothed woman. They'd be presumed dead, both a much loved man of the community and a barely known stranger who wouldn't be missed, empty caskets (more likely than not to be made by his hands) would be buried, words would be said, Kristjana would have a bastard and life would go on, never once musing that the two men were very much alive.

And knowing Matthias he would get a kick out of knowing that there was a gravestone for him in this town. He'd probably brag about it seeing as Berwald as a Viking would never have been buried in such a manner. The swede truly didn't care about the fact but the gloating would get on his nerves eventually.

Despite that he actually missed the man's obnoxious attitude. All he got was silence on Matthias's end, just oppressive nothingness. Even during the full moon he'd been alone as it appeared that even if he wished to re-join forces with the Dane the other had no idea of his intentions and assumed he didn't want to in a typical Matthias fashion. As long as the other blond believed they were no longer pack he wouldn't be able to physically be in his pack, it was a two way streak apparently.

He sighed, dusting away sawdust as he set the sandpaper aside. He couldn't spend too much time thinking about it, it would drive him insane. What had happened had happened and he would just have to accept it. He would catch up eventually even if it meant searching every town and city in Denmark.

.o.)O(.o.

"It's a dress."

Matthias grinned sheepishly, shrugging slightly as he held up the offending garment. "No, it's a tunic."

"Matthias, I'm not an idiot don't even try to pull that on me! I know what a tunic looks like and I know what a dress looks like. That's a dress." Lukas growled, refusing to take the dark blue cloth as it was thrust at him. He'd rather go naked than wear such a feminine garment.

"Alright, it's a dress… but it was the only thing I could find!" the Dane tried to explain.

"Yes because you could find a perfectly fitting shirt for yourself when I got it bloody but you couldn't find me some pants." The Norwegian spat, glaring at the cream coloured shirt now decking the other's chest.

"Someone was coming so I had to grab the first thing I saw and run. I didn't want to be caught stealing…" Matthias laughed nervously, earning himself a murderous glare.

"And we wouldn't have to steal if you had thought to grab your god damn money before throwing me over board! What kind of idiot are you? Did you not think this through?"

"Not really, not beyond getting you here at least…" Matthias admitted, not losing his grin as Lukas groaned. He seemed to be debating hurting the blond over face palming. "Now come on, please put it on? I don't want you to have to walk around naked."

"I'm a werewolf being kidnapped by an annoying and obnoxious idiot who doesn't appear to use his head. How could this day get any worse…?" he grumbled, snatching the dress with a curse. He'd wear it but he wouldn't be happy about it.

.o.)O(.o.

"…w-wow." Matthias mumbled, eyes wide as he took in his glaring mate. "You look beauti-"

He was cut off with a choked yelp as Lukas's hands wrapped around his throat. "Don't you dare say it or so help me I'll force you into this humiliating thing."

"No-one would ever mistake me for a girl though…" the Dane forced out, cringing slightly when the Norwegian's hands tightened further.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing…" he sighed with relief when the pressure around his throat vanished, coughing slightly as he rubbed the now tender skin. Lukas was still glaring at him, arms folded against his chest. From a distance it would be easy to mistake him for a woman what with his slight build; even the relatively high collar of the navy blue dress helped the illusion as it slightly covered his Adam's apple. Of course his lack of breasts and his short hair didn't help but he could have passed as a woman like this.

He seemed to realise this as well, shifting uncomfortably as he fiddled with the material covering his arms. "Good. Say one more thing and I'll cut your balls off." He growled warningly, smirking when the Dane flinched at the threat.

.o.)O(.o.

She was sobbing hysterically Berwald noted as he stared out from the crowd of sailors and their loved ones. He'd known that the Dane wouldn't be on board but he'd still come down to the docks to double check, arriving in time to hear the faint words and condolences of the ship's captain to Kristjana. He'd handed her a small bundle of clothes and belongings, presumably that of Lukas's and moved on without glancing back.

The swede wondered what had become of Matthias's belongings (he doubted that he would have taken most of them with him) before he realised bitterly that they would have been separated amongst the crew or sold since he'd had no family to return it to. He had been a stranger unlike Lukas.

He sighed softly, turning away from the crowd as he shook his head. Kristjana was being supported by a man that must have been her father as she sobbed. Around them stood others, some with tears streaming down their faces and others who stared in blank faced shock as the information sunk in. he wondered if Matthias realised the torment and grief he'd left behind him with his actions before realising that he wouldn't have.

Matthias was impulsive and optimistic. He would be imagining that everything had turned out okay because he'd achieved his goal. Berwald was the one who considered consequences of their actions.

He wondered if he should tell him when he caught up, show him that his actions had consequences before he realised that he wouldn't. He'd probably punch him, maybe shout at him for leaving like that but he'd only tell him what he needed to know. He couldn't ruin his happiness; he'd bear the secret alone.

**A/N2: yes, Matthias got Lukas into a dress and Lukas isn't happy.**

**Review reply:**

**Keiron: no worries, it never occurred to me that it wasn't a universal term since both countries I've lived in used it :) glad you liked the plot twist and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**Now I'm going to go eat since two weeks of sparse meals have left me a bit on the skinny (aka are my ribs meant to be that obvious) side but I can finally afford food…**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: finally got a chance to get some writing done… university is a real time eater :) and a quick note for this chapter. Northern Europe was using the runic alphabet up until 1100AD after which it was only used for certain situations whilst the Latin alphabet was favoured due to Christianisation.**

**Oh and I may or may not be wearing a cross pin to hold my hair back… no comment.**

**Hetalia isn't mine.**

_My Shangri-Las  
I can't forget  
Why you were mine  
I need you now_

Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill

_Cry little sister- Aiden_

The sobs and cries of despair had yet to cease as Berwald watched from the distance as an empty casket was lowered into the earth. The ground was quick to swallow the sanded and shaped wood as a man; a priest by the looks of it spoke softly. The lack of a body to bury had not stopped the towns' people from attempting to give Lukas the last rites. Nearby, recently disturbed earth marked the spot where Matthias's casket had been buried. A basic cross holding his name and the year he'd 'died' standing at the head.

He too had received the last rites but a more hurried version. There was little care involved for a stranger when another who had been far more loved also required the same treatment. There had been no mourners, no-one crying and leaning against others for support. A few quick words said to no-one and the casket being lowered and it was done, the entire procedure hadn't even taken ten minutes.

He sighed, turning away with a frown. He wished he didn't have to remain to watch this but he had no choice. Even if he wanted to he was stuck in this town until he could find and afford passage to Denmark. And what then? Hopefully Matthias would still be in the same area but more likely than not he'd have moved on. The other blond was never one for sitting still and with a new charge he would want to get as far away from anyone that would recognise Lukas as possible just as he'd done with the swede all those years ago. It would be like finding the proverbial needle in a haystack.

Not for the first time Berwald found himself cursing the Dane.

.o.)O(.o.

Lukas was giving him the silent treatment it would appear. Any attempts made by Matthias to get the Norwegian to speak to him only led to a pointed glare before his gaze was averted. Sure he was following after him docilely enough (only once hitting the Dane upside the head at the beginning) but the silence was starting to bug him a bit.

Matthias just couldn't stand silence; he was a naturally loud and cheerful person who felt the need to fill every quiet moment with either talk or laughter. It used to frustrate Berwald when they travelled together but at least the swede would grunt or murmur something every so often (even if he was paying absolutely no attention to whatever the other was going on about). Lukas was just silent. No words, no laughter, not even a nod or shake of the head.

He supposed he was still a bit pissed off about the whole dress thing… and the whole 'hey, you're a werewolf now' revelation. He really should have thought that one through a bit more…

"Hey Norge? You okay? You're a bit quiet back there…" he asked softly, reaching out to touch the man's shoulder. Lukas stiffened at the touch, swatting the Dane's hand away with a glare.

"Of course I'm okay! What's not to like about being turned into a werewolf, forced away from my fiancé to follow you and being forced into a dress?" he snapped. "God knows I would have left already if I knew what the hell I was meant to be doing! But no, I don't know because you're an idiot! We have no money, no food, no transport and you don't seem to have a fucking clue on what we're doing!"

Matthias raised his hands defensively, biting back a wince at the accusation behind Lukas's words. "I really am sorry…" he mumbled, hoping to appease the man. He wasn't sorry for changing him but he did feel bad about the anguish he was putting him through.

"Just save it." the Norwegian growled before going back to ignoring the Dane. It was more than a little obvious that he was pissed off at him.

Matthias sighed softly, scratching the back of his head as he tried to think of a way to make things right. Try as he might he couldn't think of anything…

.o.)O(.o.

Inspiration struck several hours later.

They were both hungry and starting to get a little tired by the non-stop walking and Matthias considered the turn of events to be a gift from the gods. Not the Christian god obviously since he was pretty sure they had something about not killing in the rules but the older gods had no such limits.

His jaws were bloodied as he glanced up. The nickering and screaming of panicked horses reaching his ears as the blood and battle lust faded. The equines were tied down and thus couldn't escape so he paid them little attention. They were like the carriage and the corpses at his feet, not important at this moment.

What was important was the look of horror upon Lukas's face. His expression, blank up till now as he'd ignored Matthias, was twisted with emotion. His eyes were darting across the scene, not resting for more than a few seconds upon any individual object. It took the Dane a few long moments to realise that although the ability to disregard his humanity came easily to him Lukas wouldn't have the same ability. He'd been alive and living like this for centuries unlike the Norwegian.

He sighed, fur receding as he shifted back. He ignored the pain and discomfort of the change with practised ease, eyes remaining fixed upon Lukas's frozen form.

"…you killed them…"

"They had what we needed, money, horses, food, even clothes more likely than not. It was a gift from the gods that we came across them and I took what was offered." Matthias shrugged, wiping his face with his arm to try and shift some of the blood that left an iron tang in his mouth.

"What god would justify murder? This wasn't a fair fight! You slaughtered them like animals!"

"I did what I had to…"

"You're a monster."

The Dane shrugged at the accusation. "Perhaps." He mused before smiling slightly. "But I don't believe that. If the gods sought to give me these gifts who am I to refuse to use them. If Odin should choose to provide me with the ability to take what I need and then send what I need to me so be it. I am what I am."

Lukas remained silent at his words. His face was still showing signs of horror as Matthias glanced at him pityingly. "I understand what you think… but after so many years… so many centuries… you realise that you can't keep thinking of yourself as a human, it's too painful. People die, that's a fact of life. Sometimes they will die by your hand, whether by accident or on purpose doesn't matter, that's also a fact of this life. It's easier if you learn to distance yourself early. There'll be less heartbreak that way…" He explained before kneeling to drag the bodies out of sight.

The horses were still panicking but he didn't care. All he cared about was the torn look upon the Norwegian's face. He sighed softly; he'd forgotten how tough the first time seeing a man torn to pieces beneath the fangs of a wolf could be. Berwald had never had a problem with it; he'd grown up and lived in a community of warriors. He'd killed before he'd become a werewolf and the idea of killing had never truly bothered him until Helena.

Lukas didn't have that. He was a sailor not a warrior. He wasn't a true killer like he and Berwald were.

.o.)O(.o.

"They were merchants." Lukas mumbled, casting the dress aside as he slipped into some too big pants and shirt. The sizing may have been wrong but the masculine clothes were still an improvement.

Matthias frowned, unsure of what the Norwegian was getting at. "Oh? So they had a reasonable amount of money then?"

"That's not what I'm getting at. They had names, a life… does that not disturb you? That you tore that away mercilessly for the sake of stealing what was theirs?"

The Dane sighed, shaking his head. "No… it doesn't. What matters is that we now have what we need."

"What we have is a carriage full of books, scared horses and a trio of dead bodies. What is the use of any of that?"

"We have transport, money and food. You can read the books to while the time away while I get the horses in order and we can sell them when we get to a town. It'll all work out now that we have the means to go places."

Lukas glanced aside sheepishly at his words. "I doubt I'll read the books…" he mumbled, not even going into the flaws of the Dane's plans as he considered the idea.

Matthias frowned, cocking his head slightly. "Eh? Why not? It's going to be a long journey and it'll give you something to do." He thought it had been a good idea…

"Because I can't read okay!"

The Dane blinked at the embarrassed admittance. The idea of Lukas being unable to read had never crossed his mind but thinking on it, it should have been obvious. He was a sailor from a small town. The likelihood of anyone in his situation being taught how to read was slim. Matthias had been taught runes from Aldrich all those years ago and had taught Berwald the same purely because living for centuries whilst being illiterate was a frustrating prospect. When people had started writing and reading more with the Latin alphabet than the runic alphabet they were used to they'd both been quick to seek out someone to teach them.

Lukas hadn't had that. He'd had no reason to need it.

He smiled slightly at the younger man who seemed slightly flustered by not being able to read. He supposed that coupled with past events it wasn't surprising that he was reaching his breaking point.

"I guess I'll just have to teach you then."

**A/N2: okay! Another chapter done! Now to get ready for my art history tutorial and the march against police brutality at the Mardi gras parade afterwards. Then to get my readings/homework for next week done…**

**And yes, Lukas can't read. Historically in this sort of situation he wouldn't have been taught how to read due to his social class.**

**Review reply:**

**Keiron: yep, he wasn't pleased with that! Hope you enjoyed! And thanks, it's pretty tricky at times but I can say 'hi, how are you' which is a start… thanks for the review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: well, time to use my old "write to cope with overwhelming emotions" trick…**

_Could it be it's the end of our world?  
All the things that we cherish and love  
Nothing left but to face this all on my own  
Cause I am the chosen one_

Beaten fallen angel but I've risen again  
And the power is inside me, I've decided to pray  
As I wait for Armageddon and it's coming my way  
It's an honour to be chosen and I wait for the day

You and only God would know what could be done  
You and only God will know I am the only one  
You and only God would know what could be done  
You and only God will know that I am the chosen one

_The fallen angel- Iron maiden_

"Okay, first things first… you can speak Danish right? Cause all of these books are in Danish not Norwegian…" Matthias asked sheepishly as he balanced a thin leather bound book on his lap. He'd tried finding something in Norwegian within the multitude of books but had proven unsuccessful. It wasn't all that surprising he mused; after all, these had been Danish Merchants and not Norwegian ones.

Lukas rolled his eyes at the Dane. "Jeg arbejdede på et skib, der rejste mellem Norge og Danmark, hvad synes du?" he said as the other man laughed softly.

"Well that will save time at least. I suppose we should start on the individual letters... damn it's been a while since I've had to do this..."

"Just get to it." Lukas growled as he tapped a rather ragged quill on a torn sheet of parchment. A few drops of ink stained the page where it landed but he didn't care.

Matthias nodded, opening the book and scanning the page enthusiastically to find each letter in the alphabet. With each one he'd pause and point it out to the Norwegian who'd hesitantly copy it. His writing was messy but appeared to be growing neater as he gained confidence. He couldn't help but feel a swelling pride as he looked at the man, his forehead kinked in concentration. He was so eager to learn even if he didn't outwardly show it.

Lukas never once spoke out of turn, all of his focus on the letters in front of him as he silently mouthed them. It was hard to apply the sounds he was familiar with to a bunch of very similar looking symbols but he refused to give up. He didn't even bother insulting or pushing Matthias away when he'd lean too close to fix his mistakes, his fingers wrapping over the Norwegian's to guide the marks he made on the scrap of parchment.

He didn't want to admit it but the Dane was a good teacher...

.o.)O(.o.

Berwald wasn't sure what woke him up. All he knew was that he was sure that something was wrong; he could feel it in his bones. He wasn't sure what it was though he mused as he lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling, frowning as he tried to figure it out.

Part of him worried that it was something to do with Matthias before he shook his head. If it had been Matthias he was certain that he'd be alright, the Dane was harder to pin down than a snake. Nor was the feeling as strong as he was sure it would have been had it been the other in trouble, it wasn't the familial worry he was used to. This was more subtle, worrying all the same but seeming far less urgent than it would have had Matthias been the source.

Regardless he doubted he'd be able to get anymore sleep. He wasn't sure what the time was and although the sun had already risen it was not a good marker. The sun was rising so early these days that it could be two in the morning and sunny. He sighed as he realised the fact, hesitantly getting out of bed as he went through his morning rituals. He couldn't shake the thought of something being wrong though.

It was more unnerving than he cared to admit. In his last few months here he had never once gotten this sort of niggling feeling. Sure he'd felt unease as Kristjana's belly grew rounder and rounder with each passing month purely because he wasn't sure what he was going to tell Matthias. He'd also felt impatience as he decided to remain for just a few months longer so that he could give the Dane the full story of what had happened. He knew that waiting was risky when the blond would already be on the move but he also knew that it was his duty to bring back news of something this major. This wasn't a small issue; this could severely damage the pack should Lukas choose his child over the Dane.

He sighed again at the possibility. He truthfully didn't have a clue what to do…

.o.)O(.o.

"So where are we going anyway?" Lukas asked, pausing from where he was thumbing through one of the books. His reading and writing ability was still far from up to par but that didn't stop him from attempting to decipher the words within the books while Matthias was busy keeping the carriage on course.

"South."

"That much is obvious. Care to elaborate?" the Norwegian mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"The border between Denmark and the Holy Roman Empire. I've heard rumours of a large wolf pack near there and since the rumours don't seem to be fading I'd bet that Ludwig is behind it."

Lukas frowned slightly as he considered the fact. It seemed like quite a desperate act to be running on only rumours. "Where'd you hear about it?" he asked, folding the page he was on and setting the book aside. He wanted to read more from it later since it appeared to be dealing with Old Norse rituals and beliefs which truth be told fascinated him.

"I go to the taverns and pretend to be a trapper specialising in wolves and other predators. I get laughed at in places where wolves have been wiped out but there's always someone who knows someone who saw a wolf in whatever part of Scandinavia they were in or sometimes even further afield. Most of the time it's just normal run of the mill wolves or wives tales but I suspect there might be truth behind it this time since the stories of a giant wolf pack around Berlin have yet to fade." Matthias shrugged. "It's not the most reliable method but it does the job…"

"It sounds like a stupid method. You don't know what it is you're facing…"

"Yeah I do! The rumours say the pack is ten wolves strong so since that's probably an exaggeration since the last time I saw Ludwig he had eight within his pack."

Lukas blinked, staring at him in shock. "You want to take on a pack four times stronger than our own forces…"

"Yep!" Matthias grinned before yelping as a fist met his face.

"Are you insane? Are you an idiot? How on earth do you plan on taking on so many without us killing ourselves? God, no wonder your friend dumped your ass…"

.o.)O(.o.

The feeling of something being wrong failed to abate over the course of the day much to Berwald's frustration. All he wanted to do was focus on his work and save up as much as he could considering he should by all rights be leaving within a few weeks but he was constantly glancing up with narrowed eyes as he tried to pin point the source of his unease. Every time he failed to find anything out of the ordinary, it was driving him mad.

His eyes narrowed once more as his keen hearing picked up on the carpenter's wife gossiping with another woman who had entered the store. He paused in his work as he focussed on the words, desperate for anything that could inform him on what was wrong.

"Did you hear about the Icelandic girl? Kristjana I think her name was?"

"The one having a child out of wedlock? Bondevik's bastard?"

"That's the one! I was going past her house this morning and you wouldn't believe what I heard! Apparently she's already gone into labour, I ran into her father rushing back with a midwife."

"The baby's early isn't it? I thought she wasn't due for a few more weeks?"

"That's right! Her father's panicking since it appears the birthing isn't going well! Even the midwife isn't sure she'll survive it."

"I suppose losing Lukas didn't help her…"

Berwald was frozen as he listened intently, unable to believe that this could be happening. He was already having to bring back disturbing news, it couldn't get any worse… he sighed softly, setting his tools aside as neatly as his shaking hands would allow. No matter how the situation ended it appeared he'd be leaving Norway sooner than planned but he couldn't do anything until he knew for sure what Kristjana and Lukas's child's fate were.

He just hoped that it wasn't bad news he left with…

.o.)O(.o.

Lukas still hadn't managed to dissuade the crazed (because he had to be crazy to even consider going up against so many opponents) Dane from his current course of action. It wasn't for lack of trying either, every free moment where Matthias wasn't teaching him to read and write or the intricacies of being a werewolf he'd try to convince him to leave it. He'd shouted, punched, kicked and even tried persuasion or bribery, nothing worked.

Apparently they were going through with this regardless of the stupidity of it.

So he was looking at other methods of getting them out of this unscathed. He may not have been too fussed over what happened to the Dane (no, he was not in denial thank you very much) but unfortunately since he was still so new to this life leaving his mentor (not mate, he was refusing to believe that bullshit) to the dogs would prove foolish so he had to factor Matthias's well-being into the equation as well. Of course this was proving difficult…

"If creatures like werewolves exist would it be fair to say that magic does as well?" He asked coolly as he thumbed through a now well-worn leather bound book. His reading skills were improving greatly now, other than the occasional word he was reading effortlessly. Even Matthias was surprised by just how quickly he was grasping it, though the fact that he rarely paused in practicing his letters probably helped. He'd never seen anyone so determined to learn how to read.

"Ja it does from what I've seen. I've tried it once or twice myself…" he admitted sheepishly.

"Did it work?"

"Well a branch fell and knocked me out for several hours according to Berwald every time I tried so apparently I'm not any good at it… when that happens without fail whenever you try to cast a spell you tend to give up eventually out of fear of developing brain damage."

"You didn't stop fast enough apparently…" Lukas grumbled, not looking up from the words in front of him. "Why didn't you try doing spells away from trees if that was the case?"

"Because the one time I did it was an eagle that dive bombed me. Apparently the gods have no desire to see me practicing magic…" Lukas chuckled at the imagery, making Matthias grin at having gotten the reaction out of him. "So why the curiosity?"

"I'm thinking about giving it a shot…" he admitted, marking a page before moving on to the next section.

"Just try to start small; I think that may have been my problem…"

"…What were you trying to do?"

"Summon Fenrir; do you think that may have been too big a goal?"

"…You tried to summon the giant wolf that would kill Odin. Why on earth would you think that would be a good idea?"

"I was hoping to get Ivan to abandon the territory he stole from me up in Finland… the bastard's still there and Berwald wouldn't let me challenge him again…"

.o.)O(.o.

Berwald sighed as he stared out over the small crowd forming. He was beginning to grow weary of all the funerals. It was just more proof of how fragile humanity was, how easily bonds could be broken by something that wouldn't touch him. He'd learnt the hard way to distance himself from humans but now he was once more finding himself caught up in their trials and tribulations. It made him miss the simplicity of life with Matthias, sure they fought but at least there was none of this overwhelming loss that everyone was going through.

His eyes unerringly found that of a small baby, wrapped tightly in cloth as it was held within the arms of a slim girl who stood beside a man who must have been betrothed to her if the way he stood close to her was anything to go by. The girl seemed sad as the baby gurgled softly, wearily soothing the boy with a few gentle pats on the back.

Berwald thought that he recognised her from the docks and Lukas's funeral, his sister perhaps? He supposed it didn't matter; he could rest easy knowing that the baby would be raised within a loving home. It was hard to believe that such a tiny baby was the cause of so much sadness; he couldn't help but feel it was wrong that the process of bringing new life into the world had also removed a life.

He cast a final glance at the baby before his eyes wondered over to the roughly hewn stone that now stood beside Lukas's, his gaze drifting over a name that had grown so familiar due to his unease. It was wrong that a young girl had to be taken so soon but he supposed it was life.

People died even when he himself remained.

He sighed at the thought, turning away as Kristjana was lowered into the earth. He'd seen all that he needed to see.

He wanted to get back to his pack.

**A/N2: long chapter this time with a lot of things happening. Kristjana is dead, Lukas has a son which he doesn't know about and he's starting to develop an interest in using magic.**

**And yes, Matthias did try magic but each time the gods' kind of said "fuck no" and knocked him out with branches and birds. Fenrir is Loki's son who takes the form of a giant wolf. He is bound by the magical chain Gleipnir and is said to break free when Ragnarok occurs when he'll be responsible for killing Odin. That's also where the name of this story comes from. So you can understand why the gods would be a bit nervous about letting an inexperienced magic user summon him.**

**Translations (done with Google translate so bear with me):**

**Jeg arbejdede****på et skib****, der rejste ****mellem Norge og****Danmark****, ****hvad synes du****? – I worked on a ship that travelled between Norway and Denmark, what do you think? (Danish)**

**Review replies:**

**SmileyFacesSmile: glad you like it! ja, their relationship is developing even if Lukas won't admit it. Matthias will probably be celibate for a while sadly cause Lukas is stubborn. Ja, there seem to be a lot of funerals in this story… it's a lot darker than say "every dog has his day". Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the review!**

**Keiron: yep, social statuses suck in that regard! And Berwald is going to have one heck of a hard time finding them with what I have in store! Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: and we're getting some character development! A little at least… oh and please keep in mind that scenes with Lukas and Matthias and scenes with Berwald are not happening simultaneously. Berwald is several months ahead of Matthias and Lukas time-wise.**

_I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now_

_Oh, can't you see it baby_  
_You've got me going crazy_

_Wherever you go_  
_Whatever you do_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_  
_Whatever it takes_  
_Or how my heart breaks_  
_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Right here waiting –Richard Marx_

He didn't want to admit it but it was strangely exciting to be seeing the world. He'd travelled more than most people in his town but even so he'd never gone inland, sticking to the coastal towns and cities where trade was the main staple of the people living there. There had been no reason to travel further afield like he was doing now.

He didn't show his excitement though, too used to keeping his emotions hidden behind an apathetic mask around men who could use his emotions against him. It was a force of habit from working with sailors often twice his size. He could look after himself but he preferred not risking a fight and thus kept to himself and gave no-one reason to pick a fight with him.

Most of the time it worked as well but not for Matthias apparently. For someone who didn't seem capable of sensing when something was a bad idea he was scarily good at figuring Lukas out. It made the Norwegian suspect that he wasn't as stupid as he behaved which meant he was just reckless. He wasn't sure what the worst possibility was either, whether he was an idiot or reckless the end result would be the same. Though he supposed recklessness was the least likely to get them both killed.

"You can't wait to try out some of those spells am I right?"

Lukas sighed, glancing up at the Dane whose eyes twinkled knowingly. "Whatever gave you that idea?" he growled sarcastically, looking back down at the book in his lap to make a few more notes on stray scraps of parchment.

"The fact that you keep on twitching and haven't put that book down in around six hours."

"Shut up Matthias. You're getting on my nerves."

He really hated how he always seemed to know what was going on in his mind, he mused as he pushed his hair back behind his ear. His fringe was always getting in the way these days but he didn't dare cut it. He'd done so around a year ago and still regretted it. The last thing he wanted was to get frustrated with his hair along with the Dane that was now his travelling companion.

But Matthias was correct about how he wanted to practice with the spells he was now all but done translating. He'd gotten his notes on the simple ones finished days ago and was now writing notes on those that he wouldn't risk trying until he was sure he could manage it. He wasn't stupid; he knew that messing around with this could be dangerous. He also knew that by all accounts he should be pushing the idea of magic out of his mind altogether. Paganism had been frowned upon in his town and he had been raised a Christian after all. But he didn't feel any guilt for turning away from Christianity altogether, he'd never been religious and even if there was a god why would he care about him practicing magic? He was doing it for a good cause (in a roundabout way) so why should he complain?

Of course the Christian god was an asshole in his opinion so he didn't really give a damn what he thought about him. Already he was feeling more of a connection with the Old Norse gods than he'd ever felt with the god he'd been raised to believe in.

He sighed, setting his notes aside to stretch his stiff joints. Sitting in the cart for hours at a time was frustrating and made his muscles ache from being forced to remain still. Even with his notes to distract him it was infuriating. He stood, balancing with practiced ease despite the rolling movement of the cart due to the bumps in the road. He was glad that he'd spent years working on ships or else he would have had to deal with the embarrassment of falling on Matthias every time he stood up to move around.

"Don't go too far." The Dane cautioned as he glanced away from the pair of horses pulling the cart. He grinned as Lukas rolled his eyes, predicting the Norwegian's decisions or thoughts was a game he'd never get sick of.

"Yeah yeah, I won't…" Lukas grumbled, pulling his shirt over his head before glaring at Matthias who was still staring at him intently. "Do you have any decency?" he asked with a sigh as he realised that there was no chance of the other looking away as he stripped. It had bugged him at first but he was now so used to it and so desperate for a run to stretch his limbs that it was merely annoying in his mind.

"Not a shred."

"Of course…" The Norwegian muttered before turning away to jump nimbly from the still moving cart. He bent his knees as he landed, wincing slightly from the impact even as he remained upright. The sudden movement made one of the horses shy which made him smirk as Matthias cursed and tried to keep the horses moving. That would teach him not to stare…

He didn't think on that for long though, walking into the woods with easy strides to change shape. He didn't even care about the rough terrain beneath his feet, too used to it after so many of these runs. Only once he was sure that he was far enough away from the road did he pause, gritting his teeth as skin, muscle and bone shifted and protested. How Matthias could manage this without pulling any sort of face he didn't know… he supposed that you got used to the pain eventually, or that your tolerance increase enough to bear it without showing it.

Letting go of the instinct to tense and fight the change had been hard but it was getting easier for him he mused as he stretched, joints popping beneath a thick layer of fur. He wasn't taking forever to change now, nowhere near as quickly as Matthias who could change in thirty seconds if necessary but still fast enough to limit the pain of the change. It was worse if it was drawn out.

He moved at an easy lope as he reacquainted himself with this shape, barely paying mind to the leaves and twigs that snatched at his fur. They were just there and didn't hurt like they would have with his more sensitive human skin; this shape was tougher and able to take far more than a human one ever could. It was freeing to run like this, human worries far from his thoughts as he just let his instincts take charge.

He wasn't sure how long he ran for before finally slowing by a stream to soothe his thirst, lapping at the cool water with a sigh. Life was so much easier like this, peaceful even. He knew that he would have to go back eventually, face his human thoughts again but for now he was content to remain like this. He didn't want to have to worry about his torn emotions.

He missed Kristjana, longed for her even. At the same time though there was Matthias… what he felt wasn't love but it was something. That something scared him, he'd always been interested in women so why was it that this man was almost always on his mind? He didn't want to have to face that. He wanted his old life back even if it meant giving all of this up, life had been simple, would have ended simply. Now he was faced with a life that would never be simple, it would be unpredictable.

Lukas shook his head with a growl, pushing the thoughts away as he focussed more on his lupine instincts. It was easier that way.

.o.)O(.o.

Matthias looked up as the charcoal grey wolf loped into the camp he'd set up, smiling slightly as Lukas paused by the fire. The wolf ignored him completely, taking a moment to lick at bloodied fur around his jaws before shifting back.

"You took your time… I take it you ate well?" he asked when the Norwegian was once more in a human form. Lukas shrugged, rubbing at the blood with his hand to try and get it off of his face before grabbing his clothes to get dressed.

"Ja, I came across a rabbit." Lukas explained once clothed. He collapsed before the fire contently, feeling pleasantly worn out by his run. He was relaxed enough that even sitting beside Matthias didn't bother him. He wasn't exhausted, but it felt nice to have worked his limbs as he had done. "Sorry if I worried you."

Matthias nodded, satisfied by the answer. Lukas was generally easier to deal with after he'd had a run or a hunt, he didn't seem as concerned by the Dane's advances as he normally was. "Don't worry about it. There's more food if you want any." he offered, gesturing to a small pot that was hanging over the fire. The aroma of spices and meat was wafting from the stew inside.

"I'm alright thanks. I'll probably just go to sleep…" he shrugged.

The Dane nodded, making a note to save the rest of the stew for when the Norwegian woke up. The man tended to be cranky in the mornings even if he was fairly relaxed right now so he hoped that the food would improve his mood. It surprised him though when Lukas didn't even move away from him like he usually did, instead stretching out beside him.

He knew that he would probably get hell for it later but he couldn't resist brushing the man's hair out of his face as he grumbled sleepily. The Norwegian didn't even react violently when he lay down beside him and wrapped an arm around his waist. It was nice, he mused as he watched Lukas's face as it lost its usual scowl when he was involved. It wasn't the blankness that was his other expression either but a look of content peace. He could pretend while he was like this that the Norwegian felt the way he did.

.o.)O(.o.

Berwald sighed as he cast one final glance around the house he and Matthias had been sharing. It was a lot emptier now that the last of their belongings had been packed. It had seemed empty before but now it was overwhelmingly so. He supposed it didn't matter in the end, they had no more use for the lodging and what little money he'd gotten for selling the place would keep him going once he landed in Denmark. He hadn't kept all of it though; he could manage through odd jobs and sleeping outdoors. The rest of the money had been put in an envelope and left at Lukas's house with the woman he now knew was his sister. She was due to marry soon and coupled with looking after the orphaned baby they would struggle financially had he not anonymously left the money. It wasn't much but it would help and helped ease Berwald's conscience at not telling them that Lukas was still alive.

He'd been holding onto the hope that they would return but it was obvious now that that wouldn't happen. All he could focus on now was getting to Denmark. He was relieved to have managed to get a ship that would be in Denmark a good week before the full moon but otherwise he didn't know anything about his journey other than where the ship would land. He didn't know where he'd go from there, South more likely than not. It didn't matter in the end. As long as he eventually found Matthias he didn't mind how long he had to search.

He sighed again, shouldering his belongings with ease as he turned away from the place that had brought along the worst fight he and Matthias had ever had. It was all in the past now… He needed to look to the present.

**A/N2: let me just quickly do those review replies and then I'll go eat… oh and there is now a Hong Ice one-shot and a one-shot on the Eurasian pack's history up titled Wolf Moon and Wolfsbane respectively.**

**Keiron: Yep, he should definitely avoid doing so. Don't worry that's coming soon! Thanks for the review!**

**Love from Denmark: Thanks for the corrections! Unfortunately I have to use Google translate for languages that aren't Afrikaans so I can never tell if its accurate or not… and I know the feeling, I listen to Afrikaans music and if someone asks me a question I'll end up answering in Afrikaans before realising I've switched… glad you enjoyed the chapter and the plot twist! Thanks for the review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: had to put a shitload of notes (okay only two or three but still) at the bottom of this and I couldn't fit Berwald in anywhere but here's the next chapter! But in other news one of my original short stories is being posted on creepypasta on the 5****th**** :) **

**Hetalia isn't mine**

_Yes they know that you've hurt yourself another time  
Don't they know that you're full of pain already?  
Yes they know that you've hurt yourself another time  
Decadence isn't easy, is it?_

Then you slowly recall all your mind  
Why, your soul's gone cold, and all hope has run dry  
Dead inside  
Never enough to forget that you're one of the lonely  
Slowly recall all your mind

_Decadence - Disturbed_

Soft but age old words fell from Lukas's lips as he focussed on the task at hand, his eyes were darting between the space in front of him and back to the well-worn book in his left hand. Warm energy ran over his fingertips, the feel of it strange but somewhat comforting. He was standing stiffly, still uncertain of what he was attempting and whether it would work as he moved his hand as he'd practiced, the strangely familiar words continuing to roll off his tongue as he never once paused or faltered. He didn't stumble over the words or show his doubt, too determined to prove himself as a green glow formed in his peripheral vision, licking at his skin and bathing it in warmth.

He wanted to flinch at the sight but refused to do so, gritting his teeth as he continued to bark the words he'd forced himself to memorise. The air was crackling with energy now, the sound like distant thunder. Sweat beaded across his forehead, the amount of energy he was expending surprising although he still refused to falter. He was too close to give up now, almost done if the amount of words left to recite were anything to go by.

His eyes closed as he spat out the last few words, the crackling of energy cutting off the minute the last sound left his lips. The sudden silence made him stiffen, eyes opening to glance cautiously in front of him.

Golden eyes met his gaze fearlessly as he frowned, lips parted in a silent question as he tried to make sense of what was in front of him. He hadn't been sure of what he'd been expecting when he'd attempted the spell (one of the most basic and least dangerous of the ones he'd collected even if it had been rather convoluted) but the strange creature in front of him wasn't it. It looked like a cat but not any cat he'd ever seen before, it was definitely larger than any domestic cat he'd ever seen.

Its fur was a pale gold in colour where it wasn't marred by inky black spots. The fur was also too short for it to survive in the freezing cold environment that Lukas had grown up in; it was sleek and showed off the lithe and elongated form of the feline. And it truly was elongated in every sense of the word. Its body was thin and long, perched atop stilt-like legs that left the creature's head looking almost ridiculously small in contrast. The tail also appeared short for its body size, barely brushing the animal's legs. Its too large ears twitched as Lukas continued to stare at the exotic animal, showing off the black and white fur that gave it an almost regal appearance. As though bored with the man's examination the cat yawned, displaying sharp canines as it stretched before straightening and giving an almost bird-like chirp.

"Hey I'm- holy shit! What the hell is that?"

Lukas jumped at the voice, twisting to glare at Matthias who was staring in shock at the spot where the cat had been. The animal had faded with only an eerie but rapidly disappearing green glow in its wake as the Norwegian's focus was shifted. Upon realising that the spell had been broken the man cursed, rounding on the still shocked Dane furiously.

"You idiot! Are you trying to get yourself killed? Didn't I tell you to stay out?" He snapped.

"Right… I kind of forgot that… so what was up with the freaky looking cat you just summoned? I thought you were trying out magic not messing with animals." Matthias asked, grinning apologetically.

Lukas sighed, grinding his teeth as he fought the urge to throttle the Dane. "God… could you get any more annoying?" he growled under his breath. "That 'freaky looking cat' as you put it was my fylgja so if I were you I'd watch what you say about it. And maybe if you hadn't of interrupted me I could have told you what it was."

"Huh, pretty cool! I wonder what mine would be… probably a bear or a lion right? Can I try?" Matthias asked, reaching for the leather bound book eagerly before wincing as Lukas simultaneously whipped the book away and kneed him in the stomach.

"Try it and I'll aim lower next time. And I doubt you'd be either of those, you'd have a donkey." The Norwegian warned, striding from the room with the book in hand as Matthias clutched his stomach. He wanted to continue practicing somewhere where the Dane couldn't disturb him since when he practiced or even just focussed on magic he could forget everything. He could forget Matthias, forget Kristjana, even forget the events that had led to what he'd become. His emotions couldn't hurt him when he was so focussed on magic.

That bliss was worth so much to him.

.o.)O(.o.

"I don't see why you had to drag me along. You're more than capable of going to the tavern to investigate alone; I could be doing a lot more good at home." Lukas grumbled under his breath as he walked beside Matthias. He had been planning on working on his magic once the Dane had left the house they were currently residing in but the man was having none of it and had physically dragged the Norwegian out the door.

"And come back to you passed out? No thanks. And you might want to be careful about what you say out here…" The Dane cautioned, glancing around warily. They were a fairly good way from town courtesy of the place they'd managed to buy with what they'd earned from selling the majority of the books, the cart and horses so it was silent but it never hurt to be careful. "People are growing paranoid about things like witchcraft."

"I'm not an idiot Matthias. And I'm more than capable of looking after myself." Lukas scoffed. "I would have been fine."

"Lukas, you passed out for fifteen minutes and were pale and shaking for at least four hours after that last attempt of yours. You need a break and I think a beer is just the answer."

The Norwegian shrugged, barely reacting to the accusation. "I misjudged the energy I'd need, it worked though didn't it?"

"If you mean summoning a troll that nearly knocked my head off when I tried to get to you because you collapsed then yes it worked. The fact that it took you collapsing to do so proves that it obviously didn't." Matthias hinted, a touch of worry in his voice. The troll in question may not have made any moves to hurt the one who'd summoned it but he couldn't help but worry about what would have happened had it done so. As it was he had a large bruise on his shoulder from where the creature had struck him and he had been able to dodge it until it had faded from existence.

"A nature sprite or a fylgja won't do anything in a fight. A troll however could tip a battle in our favour. I'm not going to try anything more risky than a troll so stop worrying."

"I don't want you to get hurt…"

"And like I said I can look after myself, now stop it. Your non-stop worrying is getting on my nerves…"

"It's just because I love you!" Matthias grinned before giving a slightly strangled gasp as Lukas grabbed the collar of his shirt and all but cut off his air supply.

"Say that again and I'll set another troll on you…" he growled warningly before releasing the man and attempting to ignore him as Matthias rubbed his throat with a wince. The Dane sighed softly as he broke into a trot to catch up, distant light making him refrain from speaking as the small village came into sight. As much as he would have liked to try and persuade the Norwegian further he knew better than to try it so close to civilisation.

He could also see that the declaration stung the Norwegian if the brief look on his face was anything to go by. He hated the fact that he couldn't seem to let go of the girl he left behind even if he'd stopped mentioning her. He supposed he'd just have to try harder to earn the man's love…

.o.)O(.o.

"Thanks," Matthias grinned as he accepted a pair of tankards filled to the brim with beer from the barmaid. He didn't pause as the woman gave a soft laugh, immediately making his way over to where Lukas sat and gazed around with a bored expression. Every so often he'd murmur something to the man sitting a few seats away but otherwise they sat in silence.

"Gee, hope I'm not interrupting anything!" The Dane laughed as he set the pair of drinks down and handed the one to Lukas who merely rolled his eyes before taking a sip.

"I have to admit, neither of you look much like hunters." The other man mused, nursing his own beer. "Not the kind I'm used to at least…"

Matthias just laughed more in response. "I've probably taken down more animals than anyone in this village!" he boasted before rolling his sleeve up to reveal a trio of faint silvery lines gracing his bicep. "Had my run ins with them as well, got this off a bear more than a decade back." Technically that was a lie seeing as the scars in question had been from Berwald's claws in one of their more violent disagreements but since the marks were obviously too large to have come from a typical wolf he normally went with the bear story when trying to get information out of people.

"You must be older than you look then." The man shrugged. "I wouldn't have put you over twenty three."

The Dane's smile only grew as he nodded. "I hear that a lot…" he admitted as Lukas rolled his eyes again, refusing to contribute to the conversation other than the occasional nod as the talk turned to local sightings and stories.

"I take it you're here after that white wolf everyone is going on about am I right?" the man guessed, "I didn't think that the stories had spread to Norway."

"Ja, they have and I have to admit they intrigued me. I was already interested when I heard about the pack near here but an actual white wolf? That pelt would be worth the wolf's weight in gold." Matthias responded, showing no sign of surprise at the mention of a wolf with a white pelt even as he felt a shiver of recognition. The information only served to reinforce his belief that it was Ludwig's pack, actual white wolves were rare and Gilbert was more than likely the culprit.

"I'm afraid you came all this way for nothing then, I shot that wolf just this morning."

The Dane blinked, frowning slightly. "Oh? And you have the body?" he was expecting the man to shake his head so was shocked when he nodded.

"Course, I'm not giving it to you though. I plan to sell that pelt myself; you're right about it being worth a lot after all."

"I understand, is there any chance of me seeing it? In all my years I've yet to see an actual white wolf."

The man looked hesitant as his gaze darted between Matthias's frown and Lukas's all but disinterested look but he eventually sighed. "Fine, but any attempt to take it and I'll fill both of ya with arrows got it?"

.o.)O(.o.

If Matthias was in anyway concerned by the man's apprehension as he approached the dead wolf that lay limply across a roughly hewn table he didn't show it. His face was as blank as Lukas's as he examined the animal. A single glance had been enough to show him that it was nothing more than an ordinary wolf but for the sake of appearances he had to at least look interested.

The rumours about its size had apparently been blown out of proportion since it was typically sized; even its fur wasn't the white that the man had been going on about. It was paler than most wolves but the streaks of grey clearly labelled it as a normal grey wolf. At first glance it may have appeared white but nothing more than that.

He sighed, disguising it as he glanced up at the man still watching him warily. "It's a good catch. Were there any others with it?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment at it being a dead end.

"A few others. They were either caught in traps set by others or killed by dogs. This one was the only one I caught with a salvageable pelt."

Matthias nodded, meeting Lukas's eyes as he raised an eyebrow. The Norwegian was clearly trying to tell him to get a move on. "Pity, you don't happen to know of anything else worth going after do you?"

The man laughed. "You came to the wrong place I'm afraid. Though there is talk of a group of monster wolves in Finland that's been terrorising the locals. According to the last traveller to come through here they're calling the largest of them a devil, they say he's as pale as a ghost with eyes like amethysts and covered in scars and I daren't say what they're calling the black she-wolf that they've reported there. More than likely it is just a wives tale though. A white wolf is one thing as this thing proves but a monster wolf twice the size of a normal wolf? More likely than not the locals are getting drunk and shooting at shadows… you know how they get."

Lukas had to bite back a groan at the look of recognition and anger that flashed across Matthias's face before being hidden behind simple curiosity. He knew what that look meant… the last time he'd seen that look of fierce determination he'd been dragged to the southern reaches of Denmark. If that was anything to go on he could expect to be dragged to Finland.

**A/N2: a note on fylgjur. A fylgja was a Norse guardian spirit that often took the form of an animal much like the concept of a spirit guide though it is said they could physically defend their human unlike a spirit guide who is typically more of a teacher and companion but like a spirit guide the animal form it took often said a lot about the individual which is why Lukas got a bit defensive over the form his took. A warrior or brave individual might have had a bear while a more flighty person might have a deer. Generally large and/or exotic animals were the fylgjur of kings or highborn individuals for instance a lion would be a fitting fylgja of a king. Lukas's takes the form of a serval, a mid-sized African wild cat which would have been practically unknown in Scandinavia. Cats in general often represent magical ability and the serval in particular represents stealth, invisibility, ability to see over one's environment, inter-species communication and listening to what is hidden. In dreams it can represent the need to communicate with body language more since it also means the use of facial expressions to communicate. A donkey often represented stupidity and lewdness.**

**And a note about white wolves. White fur colouration, although normal for species like arctic wolves, is rarely seen in European wolves simply because arctic wolves are only found in Alaska, Canada and Greenland. European wolves will typically be dark furred with a typical fur pattern as expected in a typical grey wolf. Thus why Matthias automatically assumed that the white wolf was Gilbert.**

**So who recognised the description of the wolves in Finland? We'll get a look at Berwald and where he is next chapter!**

**Review replies:**

**Keiron: So I see, I'm glad you liked wolf moon and the last chapter! Thanks for the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long with this! Uni's started back up and I have a painting class this time round. So I have to bead/make a sculpture and produce 22 paintings of it. Thus my time for writing has been slashed to a bare minimum. I also know that I've promised a prucan side story and I will get to that! I started it but I didn't like how it was turning out so I scrapped it to try again another time (when I have more time).**

**Again, my apologies.**

_The future isn't set in stone  
Decisions past leave you alone  
Betrayed us all with your own selfish greed, your greed, yeah_

New soldiers now stand  
At your beck and command  
Recruits they're bought and paid by you

The thorns are not around your head  
Your ego cut till you bled  
You cannot crucify the dead  
To me you're dead, yeah

We were like brothers with the world in our hands  
You always have too much to say  
Some day you look back and you'll wonder why  
You let it all slip away, yeah

_Crucify the dead – Slash_

"So that's it. You're just going to turn around and take off after yet another rumour?" Lukas asked from the doorway as he watched Matthias struggling to cinch up the girth of a rather flighty colt. The animal seemed to have decided to make the task as difficult as possible for the Dane and was prancing around, coming within millimetres of standing on the man's feet. The Norwegian could have done something to help him, hold the horse's bridle to keep him still for example, but he was slightly annoyed by the man's rash and impulsive decision and thus preferred to leave him to his own devices. Maybe the horse could knock some sense into him when he finally got stood on or kick because god knows nothing Lukas had said had worked.

"Ja, that's the plan!" The Dane forced out between pants. He gave a triumphant laugh as he managed to tighten the girth, jumping back to dodge a kick aimed at his head. Truth be told, Lukas felt that he deserved it. The fact that they'd gone from a reasonable amount (but hardly well off) of money to suddenly having enough to afford a pair of horses that looked fit for a nobleman made him suspect that he hadn't come into the money through legal means. He felt that having two horses panicking at his scent as the Dane tried to tack them up was fairly good punishment…

"And you will be dragging me along whether I want to go or not." It was a statement not a question but Matthias answered regardless, shrugging as he made quick alterations to the stirrups of the horse he'd just finished tacking up.

"Ja that's right. Now are you going to get a move on?"

"Have you thought this through at all?" Lukas growled as he stalked over to where his horse was waiting (already tacked up although his stirrups had to be adjusted slightly). "The last time you chased after a rumour it proved to be nothing and now you want to travel all the way to the northern reaches of Finland after another? And what if you are right, do you honestly think you can take on a pack almost three times as large?"

"You worry too much Norge, besides if it isn't them then at least we'll have had an entire trip to bond right?" Matthias grinned, his tone softening slightly when he saw just how frustrated Lukas was. "And I've faced Ivan twice before and I'm still alive right?"

"Faced him yes but doesn't he hold part of your territory?" The Norwegian pointed out, showing no sign of having noticed the Dane's softer tone. "Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that a pretty big sign that you _lost _to him."

The slightly taller blond frowned at the reminder. "Ja, I lost to him. He ambushed us and knocked me out so what could I do about it? Berwald dragged me away before they could kill me and I never got the chance to challenge him or get back at him." He growled. He sub-consciously touched his scalp at the memory, remembering the tenderness of it when he'd awoken and how he'd stumbled upright in confused anger until the Swede had forced him back into the bed. He'd been furious to learn that the other had so readily given up part of their territory to get them (more Matthias since he was unconscious and thus vulnerable) out of there in one piece. Later he could understand why he'd done so (and marvelled that Berwald had managed to get him two towns away in the process) but that didn't mean he wasn't still bitter about the fact.

"That's another thing. What do you plan on doing about him?" Lukas hinted, eyes on the Dane's reaction and immediately noting the way he stiffened.

"…Who?"

"How many friends have you lost recently? Who do you think? You obviously miss Berwald but you're still going to leave things as they are and not even try to find him?" The Norwegian accused. He could tell that his words hit a soft spot as Matthias started fidgeting under his gaze.

"I don't miss him! He left of his own accord so screw him… If he wanted to stick with me then don't you think I would have heard from him by now? I don't care what he does…" the Dane argued, trying to ignore the fact that Lukas muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'bullshit' under his breath.

"Whatever you say…" The Norwegian murmured, untying his horse before swinging into the saddle. He supposed there was no use in continuing to fight with the Dane; he wasn't going to be able to sway him apparently. The fact that he was on the back of a horse also served to distract him from the idea of arguing further. He knew how to ride sure but his family had only owned a single old mare (that had been old for as long as Lukas could remember) that served as a cart horse not a riding one. The animal he was sitting on now had never pulled a cart in its life and was far less placid, already snorting and tossing its head. He grit his teeth though, refusing to show that he was uncomfortable.

It was frustrating enough that he would have to travel all the way to Finland without having someone comment on his discomfort.

.o.)O(.o.

"It's funny, you have to be the second, okay third technically, person to come in asking about wolves this year." The man, Niels according to his introduction, mused as he downed the final dregs of his ale. Berwald raised an eyebrow at that, unwilling to believe that he'd finally tracked Matthias down. "We don't normally get people interested in only wolves these days so those two kind of stuck out, not to mention that the one seemed slightly disappointed when he saw my catch."

"Ya caugh' a wolf?" the swede asked, signalling the bar tender for another round of drinks.

"Ja, a big white one. It was the talk of the town for a bit since we haven't had any wolves near here for around a decade now and the older of the two hunters sounded just as interested." He shook his head in disbelief as he remembered, taking a sip of ale before continuing. "But when he saw it he seemed disappointed, as though it wasn't what he was looking for. Ugh, but what do I care eh? I got a good penny for the pelt never mind the bounty so his opinion doesn't matter."

Berwald nodded politely. "Ah see… Tell me, these two hunters, can ya describe 'em?" he asked. He needed to know for sure if it was them or not. It sounded like it was but he couldn't be sure.

Niels frowned but shrugged regardless. "Sure… The older one was tall, maybe a little bit shorter than you with unruly blond hair and a rather obnoxious attitude if you ask me. The other one, now he was a weird one. He didn't seem to give a damn about anything, let alone wolves. If you were to ask me I'd say there was no way in hell he was a hunter. He was shorter, also blond but with darker hair than the taller one and he seemed pissed off at him. I only heard him speak once or twice, Norwegian by the sound of it."

"Ah don' suppose ya caugh' their names did ya?" Berwald asked. He was almost completely convinced now that it was Matthias. "Or where they wen'?"

"I'm afraid I don't remember their names… it was at least five months ago but I do know that they headed off to Finland within a few days of arriving here. Whether they're still there or not I don't know… why, do you know them?"

"Ja, Matthias is my… brother." The swede shrugged. It was probably the closest way to describe their relationship.

"I see… hmmm… well I don't know if it will help but if they're still after wolves then they might head back down here soon. Someone went missing a few days ago from a town west of here and they're blaming wolves for it." Niels mused. "Not the first place or time it's happened either, there was a case of it not even a month ago South of here and they were reporting wolf tracks and the like. First Finland now Denmark… It seems like the wolves are going mad."

Berwald nodded, ignoring the comment. If that was the case then it wouldn't be necessary to head to Finland, Matthias had always taken such rumours seriously and the minute he heard wind of it he would come running to Denmark. All he had to do was sit tight and wait for him. As long as he kept an eye on the rumours he wouldn't be too hard to find…

.o.)O(.o.

"You seem glad to be back at sea." Matthias noted as he stared at the Norwegian. The man's normally blank face had a slight, barely noticeable smile on it as he stared out at the waves. He'd never worn that expression whilst riding but the minute he'd stepped on-board the boat he'd relaxed completely.

"I'm a sailor, what do you expect?" Lukas shrugged. Truthfully he was glad to be on the ocean again, able to forget everything that had happened. He'd been at sea so often that he could fool himself that they weren't heading for Finland but for the small town in Norway and the woman he missed. Then the Dane would approach him or he'd go to check on the horses tied down with the other live-stock and he'd be forced to remember that that wasn't the case.

He sighed, glancing up at Matthias as he forced the painful reminder from his mind. "How do you do it." he asked softly as the memories refused to leave. "How do you forget? How do you just cast everything before this aside?"

The taller blond shrugged, looking strangely sympathetic as he touched Lukas's shoulder. "I found others to put before my memories, people who are more important. Like you and… well you." he offered.

Lukas sighed again. If the Dane's expression when he almost slipped up and said Berwald was anything to go by he didn't know either. He supposed having another person to defend and fight for probably helped but he didn't think that he could see the man in the same light as he obviously saw him. His heart was torn by the idea.

To admit that there was something there would be betraying Kristjana. To refuse to do so would be to betray Matthias who despite his flaws and impulsiveness had been nothing but good to him.

**A/N2: the majority of Europe had a bounty placed on wolves at this time and the wolf population as a result was steadily dwindling. Wolves were still found in Denmark (the last one would be killed in the late 1800s) but were becoming far rarer. I think those are all the notes I need to put on this chapter other than the fact that the next few chapters will be where this and every dog has his day start to intercept. And this chapter shows just how far behind Matthias Berwald is.**

**Review reply:**

**Keiron: Yep you're right! Though technically at this time Feliks is still a force to be reckoned with (he only became the omega of the pack in 1820) so it would be a pretty tough fight when you also include the two psychopaths of the pack… But ja, Lukas isn't thrilled by the concept and will only grow even more pissed as time goes on. Hopefully we'll get to the conflict in Finland next chapter :) thanks for the review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait! Uni's a bitch as is life in general! And I had to research some of the things in this chapter since although I do own a set of runes I don't have a lot of practice using them for rune casting let alone magic. But I got it out eventually? And it's a super long chapter? With some comic relief?**

_I put a spell on you, because you're mine  
You better stop the things that you're doin'  
I said, "Watch out, I ain't lyin'", yeah  
I ain't gonna take none of your, foolin' around  
I ain't gonna take none of your, puttin' me down  
I put a spell on you because you're mine, all right_

_I put a spell on you- Creedence Clearwater revival_

Lukas was used to the cold but even so this was extreme even for him. He shivered, pulling his jacket even tighter around himself to try and keep himself warm as he stared out at the snow covered landscape. It was dark, the snow appearing in shades of grey and black rather than the pristine white he knew it was. He didn't even know when the last time he'd seen daylight had been, days at least.

He shivered again, burying his face in the fur lining of his hood. The soft material was cold as well; ice forming on the exposed parts of it, but it was still warmer than the air was. Across from him Matthias was smiling, appearing unconcerned by the snow and ice swirling around him as he tied the two thickly furred horses down beneath a copse of trees. His breath was turning to fog in the cold air but he wasn't even shivering from what Lukas could see. Though it would be hard to tell even if he was seeing as the Dane was clothed in thick clothing and gloves just like he was; only their faces were left to face the elements.

"You didn't need to wait out here you know?" The other blond pointed out, pulling Lukas out his thoughts with a small jump. He hadn't even noticed his approach he'd been so busy thinking about the cold.

"And have you stand on me? No thanks." The Norwegian saved, waiting for the other to enter the small space beneath an overhanging rock that would serve as their shelter for the night (or whatever time of day it was, at this time of year you could never be sure). Matthias had piled snow up on both sides to keep the wind from chilling them to the bone or piling snow on them in the night and although the space was cramped it was at least shelter. Thinking about it, it was obvious that the Dane had camped out in situations like this before, he was too used to it to not have.

Lukas however had never been this far north before, let alone slept outside in this sort of weather. He sighed as he crawled into the shelter after Matthias, sitting as far away from him and the opening as possible as he curled up into a ball to try and conserve his body heat. He could barely feel his fingers he was so cold, normally he'd be practicing magic at this time like he normally did when they stopped but even the thought of going outside made him cringe.

"You don't have to sleep in that form." The Dane mused, draping one of the blankets over Lukas's shoulders to try and warm him up once he'd lit a small oil lamp to bathe them in a warm glow. He'd already lined the floor with another of the blankets to try and keep the warmth in. "If you're cold you can sleep as a wolf, it'll be warmer." He explained as the Norwegian raised an eyebrow at him but accepted the blanket none the less.

"You know I don't like sleeping in that form."

"Ja, ja I know. You want to keep your humanity and all that. But is that worth losing a few fingers to frostbite over?" He pointed out. He found Lukas's refusal to sleep as a wolf amusing considering how readily he'd adapted to everything else.

"If you can handle it so can I. It's just a little cold." The Norwegian argued, not even batting an eyelid as the lie he'd told fell from the Dane's lips. The idea of not sleeping as a wolf being linked up to keeping his humanity was laughable but it was the best reason he could come up with. He just didn't want to deal with the fact that his emotions were more instinctual as a wolf. As a wolf, especially if he was tired or still half asleep, he'd find himself acting on the desire to show his affection for the other man and he'd rather freeze than have that happen.

Matthias rolled his eyes at that, pulling off his gloves and fur-lined boots before yanking his layers of clothing off and chucking them aside before Lukas could comment. He was busy unbuttoned his pants and slipping them off his hips before the Norwegian could get his thoughts straight. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled, averting his gaze away from the now naked man.

Matthias shivered slightly at suddenly being completely bare in such conditions, his body already protesting the exposure as he crawled outside to avoid knocking the lamp over. He didn't think setting their shelter alight would be overly beneficial to either of them in the long run. For a moment sure, since the blaze would certainly heat them up but not for long. "I can't let you freeze now can I?" He chuckled, his teeth starting to chatter even as he welcomed the change.

He didn't even mind the pain as he shifted, just glad for the warmth that came with it. As used to the cold as he was (he'd spent more nights than he cared to admit even in places as cold as Svalbard) he couldn't help but question how he'd been comfortable in clothes when his own fur provided much better insulation. Snow was settling on him but even that couldn't make him feel as cold as being (even as well-wrapped as he'd been) human. He shook himself to get the majority of the snow off before turning to where Lukas was still scolding him to sneak back inside the shelter.

"I told you I'd be fine!" The Norwegian snapped, trying to shove Matthias away as the wolf curled up around him. All he got was a huff in response, the other rolling his bright blue eyes before resting his heavy head in his lap. What the Dane was thinking was obvious even if he couldn't voice it.

Lukas sighed as he realised that there was going to be no way that Matthias would budge. At the same time he couldn't find it in himself to continue trying to get him to move when he realised just how much heat the wolf was giving off. The animal the Dane had become was perfectly suited for this sort of weather and the fur that the blond was now digging his hands into was thick and soft to the touch. Already he could feel the stinging sensation of circulation returning to his extremities.

Matthias seemed to pick up on this as well, raising his head to lick the Norwegian's jaw tenderly. He gave an indignant yelp though when Lukas scowled and shoved his head away before rubbing at his face. He supposed he had been pushing his luck with that one and gave a wolfish grin before resting his head back in the other's lap. He could hear the blond cursing but it didn't seem to be too serious since he soon was running his fingers through his fur again.

Lukas sighed, pulling the blankets the Dane had draped over him around him tighter before relinquishing some of it to include the wolf. Even if Matthias was covered in thick fur he supposed the extra heat would be nice. "You're annoying, do you know that? I told you I'd be fine…" He grumbled.

The wolf whined in acknowledgement, otherwise not shifting. The other's fingers running through the thick fur of his neck was practically heaven to him, the touch relaxing and soothing. "You're an idiot too… What would you have done if you hadn't have found this place as shelter?" Another whine, this one slightly sheepish if you knew what to listen for. Lukas shook his head, he didn't even know why he was bothering to try and insult the Dane, he obviously wasn't taking the names to heart.

He gave a rare chuckle, Matthias wagging his tail at the sound. The Dane seemed thrilled to have gained that response from the Norwegian and gave a happy whine. "Shut up you idiot…" Lukas grumbled, rolling his eyes as he realised that the wolf was practically laughing at him. He half-heartedly cuffed him behind the ear, not hard enough to hurt just hard enough to keep up appearances. The Dane didn't even seem to care, still wagging his tail regardless.

It was only a matter of time before Matthias felt a slight weight against his back, not even having to look to know that Lukas had slumped against him and was using his furred form as a makeshift pillow. His fingers were still running through his fur but it was almost subconsciously now, even Matthias could hear his breathing slowly evening out as his hand remained limp on the back of his neck.

Had he been human he would have smiled fondly, instead though he just let out a content sigh and allowed his own eyes to drift shut. Falling asleep to the sound of his mate's heart and breathing as the snow continued to fall outside and the oil lamp sputtered and died to throw them into darkness.

.o.)O(.o.

Lukas had to bite back a groan as he woke. He could feel a slight pain in his back and neck from sleeping in an awkward position and couldn't help but wonder how he'd fallen asleep like that in the first place. He had been sure that he'd been comfortable before he'd fallen asleep but now he had something hard poking him in the jaw not to mention how stiff and cold he was. He was warmer than he'd been sure but the heat from when he'd gone to sleep was gone.

He sighed; keeping his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to get comfortable again. He didn't want to get up just yet, discomfort aside he was still relatively relaxed and content as he was. He frowned though when he heard a low snore at his movement and warm arms wrapped around him. The hard object that had been against his jaw was gone now but his rapidly awakening mind could make out something else pressing against his thigh. At first he thought nothing of it but then the Norwegian frowned, opening his eyes and hoping he was wrong about his situation.

Matthias was fast asleep, snoring softly as he kept his arms around Lukas in a warm embrace. He'd shifted back during the night and instead of the broad back of a wolf the other blond now found himself sleeping on the bare chest of the Dane. The hard object that had been pressing into his appeared to have been the man's shoulder. Despite the uncomfortable position they were both in Matthias seemed completely at ease, even smiling in his sleep.

The man's bare chest was enough to make Lukas realise exactly what was pressing into his thigh though. Even if the blankets still covered both of them he knew without a doubt that Matthias would be buck naked underneath them which meant that it could only be one thing.

He sat bolt upright, shoving the Dane away with a noise of disgust as Matthias yelped. The cold air hitting his bare skin had immediately made him wake up and if that hadn't of done the job his back hitting the ice packed wall of their shelter definitely did so. He flinched away from the cold, cursing as he grabbed at one of the blankets to cover his now freezing skin. "Fuck Lukas! What was that for?"

Lukas merely scowled, itching to throw something at him or throttle him. "You're the one who had his damn cock pressed against me." He growled. "What the hell Matthias?"

The Dane laughed nervously, his eyes darting to the sides as he looked for some way out of his situation. "It's not like I meant to or anything Norge… It's just… You smelt nice and were warm… And I have an over-reactive imagination… And I ended up having a dream where you-"

"If you value your life I wouldn't finish that sentence." The Norwegian spat.

.o.)O(.o.

Morning mishap aside the rest of the day went smoothly. The constant snowfall appeared to have stopped while they slept and although it was still dark and cold, only the faintest glow on the horizon to hint at the fact it was day, it was at least bearable. They rode in relative silence, mainly instilled by the Norwegian seeing as Matthias was constantly trying to get a conversation started.

His attempts didn't work though. Lukas seemed insistent on ignoring him as he ran through the spells he knew in his mind. Partly it was a coping technique for what he knew he would have to face soon but the rest of it was to try and forget about what happened that morning. He couldn't seem to get the fact that before he'd woken completely he'd had no problem being held and even having Matthias's erection poking into him hadn't bothered him.

He tried to tell himself that it was just because he hadn't known what was going on and that he was straight but it didn't seem to be working.

He sighed, shaking his head before finally breaking the silence to distract himself. "You changed back during the night. Why?" He asked softly, ignoring the circumstances that had come with that change.

Matthias shrugged, looking thrilled by the fact that Lukas was speaking to him. "It wasn't on purpose… Sometimes when I sleep in that form my body just relaxes to the point that it shifts back unconsciously."

"And you don't notice the pain?" The Norwegian scoffed.

The Dane shook his head, looking thoughtful. "No, never. I think the pain of shifting is based completely on our minds instinctively fighting the change. When I'm asleep I can't try to fight it."

Lukas didn't speak, processing the information silently. He'd hoped that he'd be getting some information to distract himself with but that didn't seem like it was going to work. The answer was too simple, not complex enough to hold his attention. He sighed, ignoring Matthias once more as he tried to continue a semblance of a conversation with him.

He didn't seem to take the hint and no matter how silent the Norwegian was he refused to give up.

.o.)O(.o.

"Are you sure this will work?" Matthias asked with a raised eyebrow. He was panting slightly, the pair having had dismounted and continued on foot at least an hour or two prior before reaching their current perch on a tree covered incline near a small town. The Dane appeared slightly on edge which was understandable considering they'd come across a scent trail not long before they'd started hiking.

It may have been a while but the blond still knew Ivan's scent when he came across it. He would have preferred to just charge in and fight it out but Lukas had refused. The Norwegian had a better plan he'd explained and although the Dane had his doubts he'd allow him to give it a try.

"Yes, I'm sure. If we do it your way we'll run straight into an ambush. At least my way we get to decide on the details." He explained blankly, the air stirring his hair and getting his fringe into his eyes. Normally he'd sigh and brush it back but this time he was too focussed, runes and words running through his mind as he double checked everything. "If I do this, they'll be convinced they are chasing you and we can bring them right where we want them."

Matthias still looked sceptical at the idea even as he nodded. "And how are you going to do this again?" he asked, trying to draw out the time between having to do what Lukas wanted. He'd had enough bad experience with magic to know that using it was risky even if the Norwegian was fairly proficient at it already.

The shorter blond sighed, raising an eyebrow. "Were you not listening earlier?" he asked despairingly before shaking his head. "It's simple. I'm going to temporarily separate your spirit from your body and I won't bother explaining how since I know you won't understand. Normally others wouldn't be able to see or sense you but I've rigged it so that it will be as if you are actually there. You'll still be able to change shape but you won't be susceptible to being physically harmed. As long as you run fast enough they'll never need to know that it isn't actually you."

"I don't like the idea of running…"

Lukas ignored him, continuing his explanation as though Matthias hadn't spoken. "When you get close enough you'll be jolted back into your body and the trap will be sprung. We'll be able to ambush them and they won't see it coming. Now take your shirt off, we can't sit around all day." He scolded, pulling a small but sharp knife from his belt.

The Dane eyed the weapon warily even as he pulled his jacket and shirt off. "Won't I freeze to death if I do this?" he grumbled, already shivering as Lukas pulled one of his gloves off.

"No you won't." He stated, pressing the blade into his bare palm with only the smallest of winces. He watched blankly as red blood welled up around the shallow wound, pulling his other glove off with his teeth after setting the knife aside. "Now sit still and shut up." He ordered, dipping his index finger in the blood and began drawing the runes Sowilo and Kenaz right above his heart.

He could feel Matthias's heart beating beneath his touch but he kept his hand steady as he drew first the lightning-like Sowilo and Kenaz right below it, the red of his blood stark against pale and scarred flesh. He ignored the sight though, getting more blood on his finger and moving onto his right shoulder to trace Eihwaz. Algiz went on his left shoulder, Ingwaz and Perthro beneath them respectively.

Then came his lower stomach, both of them barely breathing at the tentative touches as Tiwaz, Uruz, Fehu and Thurisaz took form. The awkwardness of the touches weren't over though as Lukas hesitantly ran his red-stained finger over Matthias's hips to draw out Raidho and Ehwaz.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he stood, no longer having to kneel in front of the Dane as he drew the final runes. Ansuz went at the base of Matthias's throat, Dagaz and Berkano on his cheeks and Othala on his forehead. He swallowed dryly as he realized there were only three more runes left, his hands shaking slightly as he drew Gebo upon first the taller blond's palm before his own. He could feel the thrum of energy from the symbol even as he drew Isa and Ehwaz again beside the two identical runes.

He spoke softly, avoiding looking at the man as he ran over the words. He'd say the names of the runes as he chanted, the respective sign burning slightly and making Matthias gasp. The minute he spoke Othala's name the Dane stiffened, his eyes rolling back as he suddenly slumped and fell in a limp heap. Lukas would have caught him but he was too busy panting slightly as he barked out the last words, besides the snow would break his fall he mused.

He shivered slightly as he stopped speaking, fighting the urge to collapse as he sighed and put the Dane into a more comfortable position as he sensed the rush of energy that was his spirit being forced from his body to take form elsewhere. He hoped that Matthias would remember what it was he was meant to be doing before sighing and sitting on the ground to try and get his energy back.

He hadn't thought that the ritual would be so exhausting… Though he supposed the runes on his palm were partly responsible for that. He bit his lip as he stared at the three symbols, eyes immediately going to the cross-like Gebo.

Gebo. Gift, exchanges involving partnerships and relationships.

Ehwaz. Trust and loyalty, an ideal relationship and confirmation.

Isa. Reinforcement.

He grit his teeth, clenching his palm to try and hide the symbols. Necessary or not to link Matthias's soul to his own he also wished that they could have meant something else…

**A/N2: I won't go into what each of the runes mean since I'll be here all day if I do. Basically they had links to strength, fire, transport, protection and the occult/spirit. Runic magic was and still is a pretty big part of Norse magic and blood has always been used to make the effects stronger in the majority of magical rituals but also creates a bond. Coupled with the combination of Gebo, Ehwaz and Isa the emotional bond would be intense.**

**As I explained in the chapter Gebo means gifts and also balance and harmony. It's also linked to partnerships and personal relationships. Ehwaz is very much a personal rune involving relationships and used in combination with other runes confirms their meaning. Isa has a few negative connotations when alone, one of them being anxiety for another, but it reinforces other runes when part of a combination. It's the sort of ritual I would write and use to strengthen a relationship and create a bond which is both what Lukas wanted (he needs to ensure that he can pull Matthias back and know what's going on) but also doesn't want (the emotional ties he won't be able to get rid of).**

**Review reply:**

**Keiron: One after this apparently since I rambled… But next chapter is definitely going to be violent and possibly angst-ridden! Thanks for the review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: and finally, a new chapter! I promised you guys a fight and here it is!**

_This is where heroes and cowards part ways_  
_  
Light the fire, feast  
Chase the ghosts, give in  
Take the road less travelled by  
Leave the city of fools  
Turn every poet loose_

Howl! Seven days to the wolves  
Where will we be when they come?  
Seven days to the poison  
And a place in heaven  
Time drawing near as  
They come to take us

_Seven days to the wolves- Nightwish_

There were no words to describe this. The snow should have been crunching beneath his paws with every stride, the air turning to mist with every exhale but neither happened. He left no tracks, no sign of his passing, as if he were but a ghost beneath the trees.

He knew he was no ghost though. His limbs, although not leaving spoor as he ran, appeared solid to his gaze. His fur wasn't see through but its usual mix of grey and white. He could scent himself as well, that remained even if his physical self did not.

And it was just as well that it did. Ivan wouldn't chase that which he couldn't scent, see and hear. And even if his paws left no mark upon the snow his breathing was not so silent. For all intents and purposes he seemed solid.

Matthias paused, scenting the air with a small huff. They were close, their scents fresh and almost over powering to his keen senses. The thought made him growl, looking up with narrowed blue eyes as his fur bristled. His eyes searched the open surroundings with a cool arrogance, no doubt or fear within their depths.

And why should he have felt such things? He was the alpha of these parts. The age old ruler of these northern and snow covered lands. He was strong and more than capable of defending them and he felt no fear, only frustration as nothing moved.

Close but not close enough... He realised, growling for a moment before tilting his head back and allowing a deep howl to spill from his jaws. An open display of dominance and challenge to show any who listened that he meant business.

If a wolf could smirk he would have done so as he heard a reply, turning his head towards the echoing cry. Another came, then another, the cries haunting to human ears but informative to Matthias'. He tilted his head to listen, distinguishing between timbres and tones like one would a group of human voices. Had he known Ivan's pack he could have said who was who but as he did not the best he could do was count the individuals.

Six. They were up against six.

Still he felt no fear, even as the cries died off. He stood stock still, fur bristled, ears and eyes searching for their forms. He couldn't do anything yet, waiting until they were in sight...

There. Ivan's pale fur may have allowed the massive wolf to blend into the snow but there was no way his beta could hide. Natalia's jet black fur could be spotted from miles away in this sort of open and snow covered terrain. His keen eyes picked up on the others once they'd focussed on the Belarusian she-wolf. Feliks' slim grey form and eager gait were a dead giveaway to his identity as was Katyusha's hesitant strides. Even had the ash grey wolf not seemed so hesitant the fact that she was female was a dead giveaway. That only left the two others. Matthias vaguely recognised the other grey, this one with more brown in his fur than Feliks so assumed it was Toris. The last however was a stranger to him, pale, dirtied-white fur (almost blond in colour from this distance) making it fairly obvious that Matthias had never seen him before. He was larger than Toris but didn't seem quite as confident (not that the Lithuanian wolf seemed confident himself). A new pack member then.

He thought nothing of the odds, actually eager to face off with six werewolves had he had the opportunity. But alas that wasn't the plan. Instead he stood stock still as they approached, counting down the distance between them. Only when he could make out the gleams in their eyes did he move, turning gracefully and running away no matter how much he hated doing so.

He wasn't a coward by any means and running away from a fight like this was frustrating. It amazed him that the others actually continued chasing him, the thrill of the chase appearing to override common sense so long as he kept in sight. They didn't appear to notice the lack of tracks he left behind, too caught up in their instincts to question that and why the usually reckless Matthias was running away from them rather than fighting.

.o.)O(.o.

Lukas raised his head as he heard the howl, recognising it immediately. He could feel a pull towards the sound but grit his teeth against it. God knew he wouldn't allow a simple thing like a bond or a rune to decide how he felt. He was stronger than that.

That didn't stop his blood from running cold when the other howls joined in and Matthias's died off. He knew that the Dane would be safe but that didn't stop him from tensing as the world plunged into silence. He needed to focus now, standing to stare out to where he knew Matthias was. When they came into sight he had to be ready.

He ran through the process in his mind, call Matthias back to his body when they came into sight, transform to meet the invaders, allow the trap to be sprung. Easy. Just three little steps.

Yet he knew nothing would ever be that simple. And that's what scared him as he narrowed his eyes to look out for grey fur against the snow. Everything had to be perfectly timed if they wanted to stand any chance.

Minutes ticked by as he barely dared to blink. He didn't dare miss his cue. To do so would mean potential death...

.o.)O(.o.

Matthias bit back a curse as he leapt forward, able to hear the loud click of jaws closing upon thin air as Natalia snapped at him ferociously. He'd forgotten how fast the she-wolf was and how accurate the descriptions of her being a devil were. When she wanted something she went for it and nothing would get in her way.

He just had to get to the tree line, once there Lukas should be there to pull him back. He just had to avoid the snapping jaws at his hells to ensure the slathering pack, all worked up from the chase, didn't catch on to his current spiritual nature.

The trees were coming up fast now. Five strides. Three. Branches whipped at his fur, more passing through him than actually grazing his skin as he heard a startled yelp. He didn't have a chance to look back though, stiffening as he felt a sudden falling sensation in the pit of his gut.

His world went black for a moment, all senses dying before roaring back to life as he gasped. Snow was clinging to bare skin, no longer protected by thick fur as he blinked in confusion. Gone was the forest, the wolves chasing him, everything...

No not everything. He could hear furious snarls and yelps nearby, one of them his own as a hand connected with the back of his head. "Damn it Matthias! Get your head together!" Lukas snapped, skin pale except for a thin trickle of blood running from his nose making the Dane frown. Whatever he'd done to call him back had obviously exhausted him.

However not even his unsteadiness made him hesitate, shifting before Matthias's eyes and growling when the Dane took a moment to get his bearings. The dark furred wolf's tone clearly stated his annoyance, they needed to go but he was lagging, the sudden change between spiritual and physical confusing. He shook his head, pushing himself upright and ignoring the rush of blood to his head as bones cracked and shifted beneath changing skin.

_Were you planning on lying there all day?_ Lukas growled, striding past him as the Dane shook out grey fur (still marred in places with blood that no longer held their original shape now that they clung to fur not skin).

Matthias rolled his eyes, trotting after him before they both broke into a run towards the sound of conflict. _And miss out on a fight? Fuck no! _He laughed, lengthening his stride to overtake the Norwegian. He still felt some concern for the wolf beside him but he supposed that if he voiced it he would more likely than not get his ass kicked. If Lukas felt incapable of doing this he was sure he'd refuse to do so, he was a reasonable man after all.

Lukas remained silent as he kept pace with Matthias' hind quarters, ears twitching as they focused on the startled yelps and snarls ahead of them. He hoped that his trap had worked as expected and by the sounds of it it had but he couldn't be sure. He couldn't help but wonder how the Dane would take the sight before them if the sounds were anything to go by; he knew that he hadn't fully comprehended the plan.

He growled, forcing the thought out of his mind. He didn't care, he told himself. It didn't matter how Matthias felt or reacted.

He couldn't even convince himself.

.o.)O(.o.

There were no words to describe the scene in front of them Matthias realised as he took in the new comer clinging to the back of the same troll that had attacked him weeks ago, fangs and claws struggling to keep him in place as the wolf he recognised as Toris barely dodged a blow from it. Feliks was facing off against the troll as well, nipping at the green flesh of the creature's leg. That wasn't the only strange creature there either.

A black wolf raced past him and he snarled, expecting it to be Natalia before realising that not only was this wolf a male but it was also the size of a horse in comparison to the rest of them. The animal growled, fangs flashing as they tore through the flesh of the large grey he recognised as Ivan who yelped and lunged back with reddened canines. A white wolf, just as large as the black was focussed upon the two females, Natalia looking furious as her black fur bristled. Katyusha was cringing behind her, looking prepared to bolt.

_Sköll and Hati. _Lukas explained curtly as a snarl left his lips and he bowled into Toris. The grey wolf yelped, snapping at the Norwegian's throat as Feliks snarled and tried to get to him only to take a blow from the troll as his attention was shifted.

The wolves who chased the sun and moon… Matthias had known that Lukas was becoming more proficient in magic but managing this? How the hell was he still standing much less fighting? He shook his head with a growl, ducking under Hati's legs to snap at Ivan's throat viciously. The Russian snarled aggressively at the new threat, fangs bared even as the blond wolf yelped as he was finally shaken off.

They were breaking now, Katyusha giving a small panicked cry before turning tail. Natalia looked torn between following her or staying and yelped loudly as the white wolf's jaws closed on her foreleg. Bone snapped at her cry as she tried to pull away, succeeding with a whine as she gave a final glance to the others and bolted, limping and struggling to move quickly as she growled. The blond wolf was shaking as he glanced between Ivan and his fleeing pack mates, his own fur scuffed and tainted with blood in places. Only Ivan and Feliks seemed intent on fighting though the latter only seemed intent on getting to Toris, finally managing to evade the troll in order to bite Lukas's shoulder and leave a deep wound. The Lithuanian took advantage of the distraction to snap at the Norwegian's hind leg before fleeing as the wolf turned on the Polish attacker.

Matthias growled triumphantly as he pinned Ivan to the ground, teeth digging into his throat before he paused at the sight of Lukas. The wolf was bleeding badly, legs barely holding him up as he continued to fight. The troll had already faded to nothing and it appeared the giant wolves were also beginning to do so. He looked torn for a moment before releasing the wolf beneath him with a snarl of rage, bowling into Feliks who snapped at him before taking off after his mate.

Only Ivan left now. Matthias ignored the massive pale wolf for a moment, licking Lukas tenderly as he whined. _I'm okay. Take care of him. _The Norwegian growled with a wince, struggling to keep on his feet as blood stained his fur. The Dane nodded, slowly turning back to the Russian who appeared to have changed back.

The man showed no sign of pain even as blood trickled down his chest from fresh wounds on his already scarred throat. There was no fear in his eyes either as he met those of the grey wolf. He wouldn't beg for his life that much was obvious. "You made a foolish decision coming North Matthias." He growled as the large wolf stalked towards him. He could see Lukas shifting back in his peripheral vision, legs finally giving way. "You practically killed your pack mate when at this very moment Ludwig makes his move on the South."

The Dane paused, eyes going between the slumped form of the wounded man behind him and the proud Russian alpha before him as his eyes narrowed. "And to use magic rather than a fair fight? I always knew you were pathetic but that is a new low. Is that why Berwald is no longer with you?" A growl came from the wolf at his words, ivory fangs glistening before they retreated as he shifted.

"What are you talking about Ivan?" He barked, ignoring the snow swirling around them. "The south is fine; I've seen so with my own eyes!"

"I'm just saying that we chased Ludwig off not even five months ago and heard that he was making tracks towards the Danish border." Ivan explained. "You may have managed against us but how do you expect to chase him off when your only pack mate is half dead? I suppose he's the magic user? You were always too dense to manage it."

Matthias sighed, glancing back at Lukas before stiffening. The other blond's blood was staining the snow red and he was busy calmly chatting with Ivan. "Leave. Join your pack of cowards and leave this place. It's no longer yours." He growled, turning his back on the man to lift the shaky Norwegian into his arms. He could hear the crunch of snow behind him as Ivan padded away but paid no attention to it.

"I can walk you know." Lukas grumbled, ignoring the fact that he was fairly sure he wouldn't be able to manage a step. His right leg was bleeding from deep gashes left by Toris' fangs and his shoulder was in even worse shape, hot blood sticking to both of their skin from the wound. He shivered slightly, feeling dizzy from the blood loss on top of the energy he'd expended earlier.

"No you can't. You're not doing anything until I patch you up. I gave up the chance to kill Ivan for you and I'd be damned if I let you die now." Matthias growled, carrying him easily as he navigated the tree spotted and snow covered landscape to get them back to where they'd left their things. "I'll never let anything happen to you Lukas. Not now, not ever."

**A/N2: Foolish promise that one Matthias. Very foolish :)**

**Sköll and Hati were a pair of giant wolves in Norse legend who were responsible for keeping the sun and moon moving across the sky. Story goes that when Odin created the sun and the moon they had no wish to move, the sun enjoying hovering close above the earth and thus turning everything to desert, the moon loved the forests and stayed above them so that none could tell what time it was. Nothing the Gods offered could convince them to move until Loki came across a pair of wolves whilst hunting, with that in mind he came up with a plan and cooked up an entire deer before travelling to where Sköll and Hati lived to give the gift to them. The wolves had never had cooked meat before and requested more of the god who shook his head, explaining as he pointed to the ever still sun and moon. He said that if they wished for more they would have to get it from the sun and moon. At this the wolves frowned, explaining that it was impossible as they couldn't fly. Loki merely grinned however and produced some flying dust he'd stolen from Odin before sprinkling it over the pair. Immediately the two wolves leapt into the air to give chase to the sun and moon, Sköll going after the sun as his brother chose the moon. The sun and moon, seeing the wolves immediately started running and to this day the hunt goes on until Ragnarok comes around and Sköll and Hati will finally catch the pair and devour them.**

**At this point in time Feliks is still fairly high up in the pecking order. The blond wolf was Eduard. The origin of Ivan's scars is covered in Wolfsbane as is how Feliks became the omega.**

**Review replies:**

**SmileyFacesSmile: Glad you think so! This story is quickly working its way into my heart that's for sure! Sorry about the wait but I hope you enjoyed the update!**

**Keiron: Ja, though it looks like most of the angst will be next chapter since I rambled. At least the fighting occurred though! Glad you liked it and thanks for your reviews to this and wheel of time! I've yet to see that episode of game of thrones but having read the books I expect it to be bad…**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I can't actually remember what my plan was for this chapter but I do know about the next one so I just set it up for that :) The stage has been set for Matthias and Berwald's reunion next chapter! Enjoy Lukas slowly but surely being worn down into accepting Matthias!**

_Orion said, "this body is mine_

_And you may do with it whatever you like_

_But when the sky turns red you'd better come back home_

_Cause I can't spend these summer nights alone"_

_Orion said, "I'm just a humble hunter_

_The dog the only company I keep_

_Forgive me if I fear that you will change me_

_But I've seen my fortune written in the leaves"_

_Orion and dog- Sea Wolf_

Lukas slept deeply, as he'd done for the past several hours. At first Matthias had worried, scared that he'd expended more energy than he'd first believed but he'd quickly relaxed upon seeing the peaceful look on the man's face. The rest would be good for him, allowing him to get back some of the energy he'd used up through the use of magic and getting injured. His wounds had already been patched up with some thread and then bandaged using a torn up shirt to keep them from bleeding too badly as they healed so he wasn't too concerned about his mate bleeding out (or so he tried to tell himself, refusing to leave the sleeping man's bedside).

The strength of the man amazed him, his slight form at ends with his ability. He'd managed to fend off two wolves on his own whilst also keeping up the shades of the creatures he'd summoned, either one was impressive in its own right.

It wasn't like Matthias was completely oblivious to the use of magic and how it worked; even if he couldn't make it work for him he had studied it. Despite the fact that the shades weren't the actual mythical figures they represented they were still hard to summon as they had a lot of the power of the actual creatures. He'd known of shamans dying from just summoning a single troll for just half a minute yet Lukas had managed not only a troll but the wolves who chased the moon and sun, keeping them in this realm for several minutes despite using up energy transforming and fighting at the same time. By all accounts he should have been dead but here he lay, weakened but still breathing.

He sighed, tearing his gaze away to glance at the pale horizon. Winter was finally starting to end if the light was anything to go by, a few hours of weak sunlight finally breaking the endless darkness. It would make the journey south easier at least though he didn't plan on leaving until he was sure that Lukas was alright. He wouldn't risk losing him again.

A tired groan made him turn quickly, pinching a nerve in his neck with a curse at the pain rushing up his spine as he rubbed the back of his neck. He paid the pain little mind though, focussing on the waking man beside him. "Lukas? Are you okay?" He questioned, concern leaking into his voice as he breathed a sigh of relief at the way the man blinked, revealing tired navy eyes.

"Tired and sore." Lukas grumbled, shoving some of the furs that Matthias had covered him in aside to sit up with a wince. His limbs felt stiff and tender but at least he was alive that was something. The Dane frowned as he sat up; looking as though he was about to protest but the other merely shook his head. "I'm alright. Stop worrying, it's annoying." He muttered. Like hell he would be treated like an invalid even if he felt less than perfect.

"Are you sure? Can I get you anything?" Matthias asked, eyes lightening at the other's dismissive attitude. It was a sign that he wasn't going to keel over at least. He chuckled as the man's stomach growled even as Lukas shook his head to say no, his body giving him away. "I'll get you something to eat then." He laughed, ducking as a fist came his way. The rest really did seem to have done the Norwegian a world of good if that was anything to go by.

Lukas sighed at the laugh, settling into a more comfortable position to watch the Dane get about grabbing some of their supplies. He couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at how sparse the camp site was. The fire that had been burning to heat the water to clean his wound was dead, long dead if the lack of smoke was anything to go by, no food was heating and even the blankets the Dane used to sleep under were lacking. Had the man seriously done nothing while he was out?

No, he had done something, instinct told him. He'd sat by him and not moved an inch. At least that's what it looked like; there was a clear depression in the snow beside where he'd been lying sheltered from any snow by a slight rocky overhang. No space for a second person, not if the snow that had settled in Matthias's hair was anything to go by. He shook his head, biting back a smile at the dedication the man was showing to him when he refused to return the gestures. He was stubborn that much was certain…

He did raise an eyebrow though at the pieces of dried meat the other offered him though, face returning to its usual blank expression even as the Dane grinned sheepishly. "I'm afraid this is all we've got for now…" He admitted as the Norwegian rolled his eyes and accepted the meat, tearing into it voraciously as though he hadn't eaten in days.

"Thanks." He added as an afterthought, pausing in his sparse meal as a slightly hesitant look crossed his features. He sighed, sitting up slightly and lifting the furs. "You look cold. You shouldn't sit out in the snow like you were." He offered as an explanation. He wasn't going to flat out say what he wanted but he didn't need to, the grin that crossed Matthias's face enough to tell him he understood even as the man eagerly joined him beneath the furs. The Norwegian didn't even react to the sudden close proximity as he normally did, merely continuing to eat and ignore the Dane.

"If you want I can go hunting and grab something a bit more filling?" Matthias offered, wisely not commenting on Lukas's change of heart towards him. God only knew that it would be awful to push him away already just when he was starting to open up to him. He did however try to get as close as possible, smiling growing impossibly larger when the man didn't resist.

"Only if I can go with." Lukas pointed out as he quickly finished off the last of the meat. It curbed his hunger slightly but didn't completely satisfy him so the promise of something more made him salivate slightly. He rolled his eyes when Matthias looked like he was about to disagree. "I am not made of glass Matthias. And I'm meant to be your equal." He added, watching as his words worked and made the Dane back down. He couldn't argue with that, he knew that Lukas was strong and that acting as if he were otherwise would be an insult to them both.

"…Alright. But don't strain yourself okay? And can we just give your wounds a few more hours?" He mused, more an order than a question but old habits died hard.

Lukas nodded, happy to give in to those demands. That was what compromise was about after all and relationships were built around compromise. He sighed at the thought… He truly couldn't fight it could he?

.o.)O(.o.

_You sure you're okay Lukas? _Matthias questioned, pace slowed to allow the Norwegian to keep up. Even if his wounds were half healed he still ran with a pronounced limp in his fore leg and he knew it if the steady growls coming from his jaws were anything to go by.

_Of course I am. And how do you expect us to catch anything at this pace? I can handle it! _He snapped, biting back a wince as he picked up the pace to prove his point. It hurt but he wouldn't admit it, he wanted to prove himself just as capable and he'd be damned if he allowed a shoulder injury to get in the way of that.

The Dane whined but said nothing, hesitantly running slightly faster as the scent of deer teased his senses. He could scent the herbivores fear as they bolted ahead of them and it was almost enough to make him lose his head altogether but not quite. He was human foremost, one who was concerned for another's well-being as well.

Lukas was having none of that however, snarling as he kept his eyes on a slim doe that was starting to fall behind. She was underweight from the winter as they all were but it was her lack of speed from a slight limp in her tread that had made her a target, instinct to go for the weakest deer taking hold. _Damn it Matthias! Do you want us to go hungry? _

That did the trick, tipping Matthias's warring instincts in favour of catching up as his speed practically doubled. God knew that allowing his mate to go hungry was less than ideal and allowing an injured deer to get away from them would just be embarrassing. They weren't common wolves who would lose more prey than what they actually caught; they had human cunning and size on their side. At more than twice the size of a typical wolf and in far better condition for the time of year (excluding Lukas of course) they could cover the ground effortlessly, snow barely hampering them. Their size also gave them another advantage, allowing them to actually have the strength to pull down a deer without the aid of half a dozen other wolves.

It wasn't as simple as that though, there was far more to hunting then merely chasing and pulling an animal down. They may have had strength on their side but the deer still had hard hooves, ones that could easily break a bone if aimed correctly. Not to mention how fleet of foot they were as they bolted. Matthias thought nothing of that though, a blur of grey and white as he snapped at the doe to try and cut her off from the others. She kicked out but missed, the wolf darting away before nipping at her haunch with practiced ease. There was no malice in what he was doing and even the doe seemed resigned, not giving up but at least accepting of her fate when she realised the others were steadily putting more distance between the wolves and themselves. The doe snorted, tossing her head as she stared at the large grey wolf prowling towards her. Lukas was steadily catching up now as she made a mock charge at the Dane who merely snarled, lunging forward as his jaws closed like a steel trap around the soft flesh of her throat.

It was quick after that, the doe already dead as Lukas limped to a stop. His tongue was lolling from his mouth as he panted heavily, the strain of running with a shoulder injury evident as Matthias glanced at him with blood stained jaws. He huffed softly, looking put out with his current inability to do much. _Good job. _He grumbled half-heartedly.

_You'll be good as new in a day or so. _Matthias reassured, taking a step back to allow Lukas in to the kill. Had he been human the Norwegian would have frowned, he may have been new to this lifestyle but he wasn't a fool. He knew there was a pecking order, it was instinctual to them both, yet here was Matthias, a self-sure alpha backing down to allow him to eat first.

The Dane seemed to pick up on his confusion, shaking his large head with a small growled bark that was obviously meant to be a laugh. _You need it more than I do. _He explained, showing that beneath his cocky exterior he did have a part of him that cared deeply for his pack. His bright blue eyes watched intently as Lukas nodded, limping past him to tear into the warm flesh. Only when the Norwegian was eating voraciously did he join him, standing shoulder to shoulder as they made steady work of the kill and ignored the scavengers that had been attracted to the scene. They had no reason to be worried about ravens and crows after all.

Lukas sighed, lifting a blood stained muzzle to look at the man that was supposed to be his mate. _Thank you. For all of this. _He admitted, tongue darting out to lick the other wolf's ear tenderly. His resistance was swiftly fading even if he was torn and Matthias seemed to realise it as he puffed up happily, wolfish grin adorning his face.

_What can I say? I'm a nice guy so you've gotta love me! _He laughed cockily, lightly nibbling at the Norwegian's neck as the wolf growled in response.

_Don't push it._

.o.)O(.o.

The path south was easier as Matthias had guessed it would be when they did start travelling once more. The snow fall was lighter, the cold more bearable than it was and what had taken them close to a month now only took them two weeks. Though that may have been due to the fact that they forwent horses completely at parts, using their own paws and strength to cross more treacherous paths that they would have had to circle on horseback to spare the equines legs. It took some work and practice to tie what few necessities they had left to the back of whomever shifted first but it proved doable even if it looked ridiculous.

Granted they no longer had as much stuff. They'd stopped in a town shortly after their win and left a good portion of their supplies in a house the Dane co-owned with Berwald. What had been five books, some spare clothes and several furs had now been reduced to a single book, bare minimum of clothes and two furs. Food was easily gained through hunting and if they really needed warmth they had their own fur as an option.

It rarely proved necessary though as their supplies wasn't the only thing to have changed. Confused or not Lukas was slowly coming round to the Dane much to Matthias's pleasure. They shared the same sleeping space, bodies flush against one another and if the light touches, still hesitant but there regardless, were anything to go by it wouldn't be long before Lukas was completely won over. The Dane wasn't quiet about the fact either leading to several bruises when the Norwegian would get too frustrated with the man.

But even with the frustrated blows and curses there were stolen kisses and murmured compliments. Matthias had instigated the first one but as expected the Norwegian was hardly timid about it. His hesitance was about the fact he felt he was betraying another who more likely than not believed him to be dead. The guilt was more frustrating than dealing with Matthias was if you asked him, he'd lash out at whomever or whatever was closest before retreating to the nearest distraction. Sometimes the distraction was rough kisses shared as they lay beside one another, all teeth and passion as he lunged at the distraction they offered. Others Matthias would find Lukas sitting alone, book open and mouthing words as he drew symbols out to bring more shades to life before their eyes. He was still improving, becoming impossibly adept at magic considering not even a year ago he'd been incapable of reading.

Matthias couldn't understand his obsession with practicing so much but he didn't question it, learning fairly quickly that doing so would only irritate his mate. And an irritated Lukas was a violent Lukas and even if Matthias was hesitant to hurt him the Norwegian had no such inhibitions.

The smaller blond had no interest in explaining himself to the Dane who wouldn't understand. Matthias considered their earlier win a success and he supposed that was accurate enough… But it didn't change the fact that they'd barely managed to come out on top. If a troll and two wolves on top of themselves was barely enough to manage six other wolves then how would they handle the southern incursion? They needed something more than that. Something stronger and thus harder to control.

His eyes narrowed as he mumbled to himself, fingers brushing the hand painted illustration in the book. The paint was worn but still visible, green-gold scales covering a lithe and massive form, impressive fangs that appeared to glimmer even in the painting. It would be hard that was certain, he'd probably have to have a practice run before hand to ensure he could manage it but he was confident. It would be vastly different to controlling the more benign forces he was used to, that much was obvious by the maliciousness visible in the yellow eyes of the giant serpent as it reared up from the grey water of the ocean.

A troll was strong, as were Sköll and Hati but this was something in a whole other league. This was something that could ensure their survival if he succeeded. For even an entire pack of werewolves would struggle to fight against even a shade of Jörmungandr.

He had another week or so to prepare but when the time came he was sure he'd be ready. He would prove himself even more than he already had, he would control the world serpent.

**A/N2: Jörmungandr refers to one of Loki's children who is also known as the world/Midgard serpent. Story goes that Odin threw the young serpent into the ocean when it was just an infant but he steadily grew to be so big that he could coil himself around the entire world and bite his own tail. His writhing is what is said to cause underwater earth quakes and tsunamis. At Ragnarok he will release his tail and thus help bring about the end of the world as he sides with the giants in the final battle. Thor shall face him for the second time and will kill him with his hammer but in the process he too will die, drowned in the dying beast's venom.**

**Review reply:**

**Keiron: That's for sure! Glad you liked it :) Thing's will only become more problematic for them from here on in and that will last for two or three chapters so look forward to the angst! Thanks for the review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I had fun with this chapter :) you guys may hate me for it but regardless it was fun! So enjoy my sadistic writing of the day!**

_See the dogs come running  
Smelling blood now  
To an open sore  
On a parasite  
Countless hearts have fallen  
Hard to number  
Damnation's whore  
Is looking for a victim tonight  
With an angry soul  
And a wicked design  
Your will cannot endure  
And your heart is torn away_

I was caught up in the moment  
You were alone and  
You seemed to harness the light  
Even though I felt cold inside  
When you told me it would be alright  
I had given up control and  
I didn't focus hard enough to see  
The warning signs  
Your heart is serpentine

_Serpentine- Disturbed_

The town was still the same as it had been when they'd headed north. Slightly warmer perhaps but otherwise still the same. At least that's what Lukas thought as he gazed out at the place with a rather bored look.

There was a faint scent of other wolves in the area though, making Matthias's eyes narrow as he stood beside his mate. "They're here." He stated with a small growl as Lukas deigned to react. The scent was too faint too illicit fear or aggression. They were here yes, but not so close to warrant the reaction the Dane had.

"You expected less? There's no point searching now so don't even mention it. They've not been here for days. Let's organise ourselves first." He mused, offering no chance for protest. His shoulders were stiff and unyielding even as Matthias raised an eyebrow.

"I thought I was alpha not you..." He grumbled grudgingly even as he nodded.

"You are, but I will not have you carelessly cast our lives away."

"Sounds like something Berwald would say..." Matthias chuckled before looking thoughtful. "You go ahead. I'll quickly scout out the town and join you." He shrugged.

"Just don't do anything stupid... I'm not saving your sorry ass." Lukas sighed despite looking as though he would do the exact opposite were it to come to it.

The Dane grinned broadly, giving the man a peck and darting back before the other could hit him. "Don't worry! I won't do anything you wouldn't do; you'd kill me if I did!" He laughed as the Norwegian sighed. "I'll meet you back at the cabin okay? We can plan everything then."

"Right... Make sure you come back. There's something I... Ugh never mind. I'll tell you later..." Lukas mumbled a faint pink tinge to his face that could barely be seen unless you knew what to look for.

If that didn't pique Matthias's curiosity nothing would...

.o.)O(.o.

God Lukas felt embarrassed. He couldn't believe he'd managed to mess up on saying 'hey, I've decided to stop pining for a woman whose probably moved on by now and actually sleep with you since we're practically together anyway. Congratulations.' And actually end up blushing over the fact. Damn his pride making it awkward to change his mind... He was done fighting it and yet he struggled to say so.

At least this way he had an hour or so to attempt his summoning of the world serpent at least which was an upside. Had he managed to actually get the words out the Dane would have thrown all thoughts of scouting out the window in favour of sex. He may have thought he was hiding it well but Lukas could see that celibacy annoyed him. He'd need the time and having Matthias bumbling around would only increase the likelihood of him messing up which was the last thing he wanted when summoning his first malevolent creature. No, the privacy was good.

His mind began running through everything as he locked the door, ticking off everything he'd need. It was all basic stuff, just words, focus and his own blood as basic protection. Normally he wouldn't bother with runes designed to protect him but this was different to a troll. If worst came to worst and it was too strong to hold he'd want the runes in place.

The knife felt heavy in his hand but he paid no mind to it. There was nothing wrong with feeling nervous but he wouldn't let it rule him. Instead he took the sharp edge of the blade and dragged it across his palm where a faint scar had already formed from the last time he'd done this. Blood welled up along the cut and he wasted no time in dipping his fingers in it in order to start tracing runes along whatever skin he had bare, murmuring each ones name as he did so.

"Nauthiz... Eihwaz... Algiz..." Each rune tickled his skin as it was traced but it was comforting regardless. He hoped they would be enough and remained confident in his abilities as he took a deep breath and began speaking, Old Norse falling from his lips as already the air began to crackle with energy.

.o.)O(.o.

Matthias huffed softly as he stared at his surroundings, scents were all around him but none were particularly fresh. All he knew was that Gilbert and Ludwig had been in the area recently along with both known and unknown wolves he assumed were the rest of the pack. He growled, there were a lot of them that much was certain and he wasn't sure they could take them. Lukas had almost been killed against Ivan's lot and here there were far more wolves. More experienced too. The only fighters Ivan had beside himself were Natalia and Feliks to a degree. Ludwig had himself, Gilbert, Francis and Antonio along with these strangers who might prove just as capable along with numbers to back him up. He didn't like to admit it but he was hesitant to face this pack like they were.

He sighed, shaking his head before turning to head back into town. He wanted to get back to where Lukas was and find out what he was going on about. He'd seemed nervous before which was unusual to say the least. The Norwegian was always self-sure, more so than even he was. His was more a cocky arrogance in comparison to the cold calm Lukas displayed.

A breeze ruffled his fur and made him cast the idea aside as he stiffened, nostrils flared to take in the fresh scent that teased him in. Wood and saw dust, sea water, wolf... Not very distinctive to most people but a scent he knew intimately.

Berwald...

.o.)O(.o.

The air was hot now, sweat beading on Lukas skin as he panted but never once broke his focus. Already a green glow was appearing in the air in front of him, spreading to fill the room but for the space he stood in. It was slowly drawing inwards, starting to solidify as a serpentine hiss reached the Norwegian's ears and made him shiver. There was no benevolence in the sound.

Green-gold scales took shape before his eyes as the summoning was completed, a body as thick as the trunk of a tree and far longer slowly but steadily gaining form. The serpent would never have fit in the room but for the door way where the beast's tail rested. The head was the last to form, triangular and armed with fangs the length of a human hand when the jaws parted in an arrogant display of strength. Its eyes were yellow and glittering dangerously as it raised its head and part of its body so that Lukas had to look up to meet its gaze. Or try to at least, this creature was so obviously dominant that it was hard to maintain eye contact even as the snake hissed threateningly.

_Who are you to summon Jörmungandr wolf? Have you a death wish?_ Lukas couldn't tell where the voice was coming from; it seemed to come from all around him. _You're not my brother but a mere weak remnant and even my brother would think twice about taking me on._

"I'm stronger than you think snake. Strong enough to restrain you. The sea is your domain not the land. I will control you in order to claim what belongs to us." The Norwegian growled, trying to appear braver than he felt. He was starting to feel the first signs of doubt; maybe he wouldn't be able to do as such... Maybe he should break the connection now before this completely destroyed him as he feared it would do...

No. He had to try.

_Stupid wolf. The sea is only mine because Odin threw me into the ocean out of fear when I was but a babe. Fenrir was chained beneath the earth so that became his. You think that you, a mere pup who has yet to see even half a century of life can beat me? Make me into your slave? _ The snake hissed, tongue darting out to flick at the blood adorning the Norwegian's face. The runes burnt hot for a moment before losing all sensation they'd previously held, now mere markings instead of the magical tools they'd been. _Foolish pup... You're powerless against me and you will pay for your insolence…_

The snake's jaws opened, revealing the formidable fangs hidden within as the beast's muscles tensed to strike. Lukas tensed as well, frozen as his panicked mind struggled to remember how to get rid of the creature he'd summoned and a scream built in his throat.

.o.)O(.o.

Berwald frowned as the very air appeared to tingle with energy. First the strangers appearing which he'd been cautious of (the last thing he wanted was to be caught alone, strong as he was) and now this? He sighed; not exactly thrilled with this turn of events before stiffening as two new scents caught his attention.

The one was a stranger to him, a mix of ocean, fish and snow along with a strange scent that was almost magical in nature. Not someone he knew that much he was sure of. The other however... Cheap alcohol and blood... That was familiar to him, as familiar as his own scent.

Matthias...

There was no hesitance to him as he turned and ran, following the stranger's scent blindly when he realised that Matthias's was too faint to follow. The stranger had to be the Dane's mate... He stiffened slightly as the scent grew stronger, noting also something reptilian.

He ran faster as a scream split the air, the iron tang of blood and crashing furniture following it. He paused only to shift, taking just a few second before he leapt through the window in a rain of glass and fur. His snarl was furious as he took in the scene in front of him. A crumpled human form lay against the wall, blood already staining the back of his shirt as he slumped lifelessly before the coils of a massive snake. Whatever magic that appeared to be giving it life appeared to be fading but it was still strong if the enraged hiss it gave was anything to go by.

Berwald didn't care though, a savage bark spilling from his jaws as he lunged. He may not have known the man but regardless that was Matthias's mate lying there defenceless, his pack mate though he had yet to meet the man. Logic left him as all that was left was the animalistic urge to protect his pack at all costs and had it not been for the element of surprise he would have surely fallen then and there. Instead the snake's hissing escalated as his fangs sunk home in the scaled hide, claws scrabbling for purchase even as fangs (longer and sharper than his own) dug into his foreleg as he slipped. The scaled hide offered nothing for him to hold onto and his own weight and gravity were against him. Venom burnt him even as he yanked himself free, trying not to put any weight on the injured limb even as he charged forward again.

The snake was prepared for him but not for his lack of concern over his well-being and that proved to be its downfall along with the rapidly disappearing energy powering it. His jaws sank into the serpent's throat, blood flowing thick and hot over his tongue as his leg twitched and trembled from the venom racing through his system. He panicked slightly as the flesh gave beneath him and became more spiritual in nature only to realise that the snake itself was fading. The creature's strength may have been intact but it still relied on Lukas for life and as the power that allowed it to keep form faded so did it.

He whined as he hit the ground painfully, panting as he tried to draw himself to his feet to check on the slumped Norwegian. The sounds around him were making little sense as his vision went black and he once more felt the ground rushing up to meet him. He vaguely registered panicked shouts and an anxious touch to his shoulder, then nothingness consumed him completely.

**A/N2: Shorter than usual but action filled at least :) and finally they are all reunited!**

**Jörmungandr and Fenrir were both children of Loki who were banished by the gods due to their predicted role in ragnarok. Whereas Fenrir was chained beneath the earth with Gleipnir his brother Jörmungandr was thrown into the ocean where both remain until ragnarok. The siblings don't have anything to do with each other than being on the same side in the final battle.**

**Review reply:**

**Keiron: Glad you're enjoying it :) the norse mythology is a nice perk of this time period and pairing I have to admit! Thanks for the review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Took me some time due to uni (I've got assignments coming out my ears here) but it's finally done! Enjoy the new chapter! Can't believe I've reached the 20****th**** chapter already…**

_I see a bad moon rising_

_I see trouble on the way_

_I see earthquakes and lightnin'_

_I see bad times today_

_Don't go out tonight_

_It's bound to take your life_

_There's a bad moon on the rise_

_Bad moon rising- Creedence Clearwater revival_

"I'm sorry. I went too far... Said things I shouldn't have... I don't even know why you bothered coming back." Matthias sighed, resisting the urge to flinch away from the heat pouring off the Norwegian in droves. Not even the damp rag draped over the man's forehead could hide it as he resettled it on flushed skin.

The fact he was still breathing was a miracle in itself. The Dane had been sure that Lukas had been dead as he arrived back in time to see the snake the man had summoned fade and his saviour slump lifelessly to the ground. He'd been sure that he'd lost them both.

Perhaps he would have were it not for Lukas's organisation... Confident he may have been (why else would he not mention his plans) but he was still cautious, his research meticulous. The only thing that had kept Matthias from losing it completely was a small jar on the table, thankfully unscathed as it sat on one of the Norwegian's plentiful notes. The ingredients on the note he'd ignored, regardless of whether they'd been scratched out or not. All he'd seen was the serpent's name and the words 'just in case' scrawled carelessly in the corner as though their writer had added the words without really thinking about it.

The poultice may have had a funny smell to it, the thick gunk staining his fingers as he'd smeared it over first his mate's back and then Berwald's arm but it had done the trick. Both were still alive and relatively stable. Berwald had eventually woken several hours later and although the wound was painful he seemed alright.

The fact that the wounds were healing so slowly worried him though. What should have taken a day or so to turn to scars were still as raw as they'd been at the start. He'd been forced to turn to stitches to stop the blood loss and bloodied rags were scattered around the room.

"Don' worry abou' it. Ah was outta line too..." Berwald sighed, gingerly shifting so as to not hurt his arm further.

"That doesn't excuse what I did. I turned on you like a rabid dog over something I hadn't explained. I hurt you physically and mentally."

"And ah tried ta order you ta leave someone ya couldn' Matthias. Ah don' hold it against ya. Ah shouldn' have run off because of it. Ah know what yer like and ah behaved irrationally..."

"So I'm forgiven for treating you like shit?" Matthias chuckled weakly, turning to look at the Swede.

"Ja. Ya are."

"You're really something Ber. You'll make some girl or guy happy in the future... Can already see you bringing home a wife someday." The Dane mused, rubbing at his eyes to will the urge to sleep away. He had dark shadows under his eyes but paid it no heed, instead gesturing to the taller blond. "C'mere. Need to check on your wound." He explained.

Berwald nodded, holding his arm out hesitantly. He knew that the Dane would be as gentle as he could but gentle and necessary weren't always one the same. All it took was seeing his arm as the bandages were unwrapped to know that that would be the case. The flesh around the wound was red and inflamed, the stitches leaving stark white marks where they were pulled tight and dug into sensitive skin. When Matthias lightly pressed his fingers against the wound, opaque liquid leaking from the closed gash, the Swede having to bite his lip at the sharp pain.

"I've got to clean it. It looks like it might be getting infected..." Matthias sighed as Berwald gave a terse nod. They both knew what it meant and neither looked forward to it as the Dane released the man's arm to locate a half empty bottle of whiskey and a clean rag. The swede held his breath as the bottle was uncapped, glaring at the bottle warily before biting back a yelp as a generous amount of the alcohol was poured over the wound. It burnt as it was but that was nothing compared to the pain of Matthias pressing against the wound with the cloth to coax the poison out. It wasn't a quick procedure and he only stopped when only blood left the wound, cleaning it with water before re-bandaging it.

Berwald was breathing heavily and gladly accepted the bottle of opium the Dane offered, throwing some of the drug back before setting the bottle down. "Tack..." He breathed out, body still tensed from the pain.

Matthias just nodded, searching for a topic to distract the man until the drug kicked in. "What happened after I left?" He asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure it was a safe topic but it was all his sleep deprived brain could think of.

"Ah stayed and waited. Hoped ya come back... The ship brough' back news of yer and Lukas's 'death' and the town held a funeral for ya both." Berwald shrugged.

"Was it a nice funeral at least?"

"No-one turned up for yers."

"Typical..."

"Spel' ya name wrong on the gravestone too. They forgo' the 'h' in yer surname."

"And you didn't correct them?!"

"Nej, why would ah?"

"Ass... I take it you left after that, where'd you go?"

Berwald shook his head, looking slightly hesitant. "Nej. Ah didn'..." He admitted after a moment.

"Why? You had to know we weren't coming back."

"Kristjana." The reply was simple but it still made Matthias sit bolt upright, forehead creased with a frown.

"Lukas's fiancée? What about her?" He barked.

"Fiancée and mother of their chil'."

The silence hung thick and heavy between them for a moment as the Dane considered the statement. Each second was ticking by uncomfortably slowly.

"He has a child?"

"Ja a son."

"Fuck... He can't find out Ber. Lukas will try and return to him and Kristjana if he does. The kid will be better off with his mother... Humans don't last around us."

"His mother didn' survive. The stress of losing Lukas and then the birth was too much fer her."

"God damn it..." Matthias sighed, face falling into his hands. "Why does this have to happen...?" He groaned, thinking furiously. "Who's looking after him?"

"Lukas's sister."

The Dane breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. He has someone at least... Lukas can't know about this okay? It'll be bad for all of us if he finds out."

Berwald frowned, not entirely sure that that was the right course of action. He may not have known Lukas but he did know that hiding something that big would only come back to haunt them. "Are ya sure?" He asked bluntly, not wasting any words.

"Ja. You and I both know what happens to humans who get too close to us. It's for the best."

The swede hesitantly nodded, not entirely convinced. He had the sinking suspicion that Matthias would be proven wrong.

.o.)O(.o.

Where was he? What had happened?

Everything was wrapped up in a fog in his mind, all dreamlike and unreal as he tried to make sense of it all. His limbs refused to obey him, leaving him completely still as wave after wave of images washed over him.

A man with wild blond hair grinned at him, words he couldn't make out leaving his lips. He wanted to frown, not sure if the man was a friend or a sibling. The descriptions didn't seem right.

Now a grey wolf was running beside him, the scene illogical especially when he realised that the wolf and the man were one the same.

A girl, pale hair dancing in the wind.

Another wolf, large and pale with lips pulled back in a snarl. Behind him milled others, indistinct blurs barely recognisable as wolves.

A green glow warming the air.

Pain.

None of it was making any sense... He couldn't get his thoughts together. Hell, he couldn't even recall his own name.

.o.)O(.o.

"Can you look after him for me?" Matthias asked, brushing blond hair out of Lukas's face. The man's fever had broken thankfully but his eyes rolled fitfully beneath closed lids as the Norwegian dreamed. "I've got business to take care of."

"Are ya sure you'll be alrigh' alone?" Berwald asked softly. "This is Ludwig after all. Ya know ya can' figh' him. Not alone."

"I know... I won't fight him. I'll surrender." The swede could hear the hurt pride in the Dane's voice but didn't comment on it. "I won't risk losing you two again." He sighed. He had no other choice; no matter how much he wanted to protect what was his he knew he couldn't. Not with Lukas bed-ridden and unconscious. Not with Berwald only just recovered. He had no choice but to give in to Ludwig's demands. "I'll be back soon. Promise."

Berwald nodded curtly, watching as the Dane bent to press a kiss to the Norwegian's forehead. Even if the man could be reckless the small gesture was enough to prove that he would be true to his promise. He could tell that the man was worried about Lukas, that worry and the love behind it would ensure his return. "Be careful." He cautioned as the blond stood to head for the door.

"Aren't I always?" Matthias joked, a touch of his former self present in his manner. His face became more serious though as he closed the door behind him. He wasn't unaware of the risks after all.

.o.)O(.o.

His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared ahead into the darkness, the frown marring his usually laid back features. Matthias stood as still as a statue as he waited, listening for the others arrival.

It was marked by the soft crunch of earth breaking underfoot, making him turn to await them. He didn't have to wait long before the lithe forms of several wolves appeared before him. His gaze wandered over them each in turn, marking the ones he knew and the ones he didn't along with instinctively placing them. Gilbert met his gaze coolly, nodding his white furred head politely as the Dane did the same as though they were under better circumstances. Francis and Antonio seemed slightly more wary as they looked on their old pack mate but that was nothing compared to the newcomers. A pair of similar reddish wolves looked on the verge of cowering before him which amused Matthias. The two greys who hadn't been a part of the original pack, known to him but not familiar were also wary but met his gaze confidently. Only one was missing.

"Why all the wolves Ludwig, don't you think you can beat me alone?" He barked out, searching the darkness for the man or for the massive grey he could become.

"It's just a precaution Matthias. You were never the most reasonable of people." Ludwig sighed, moving to the front of the wolves though he did look behind the blond as though searching for the other pack. He nodded when he saw nothing, returning his focus to the Dane who was actually surprised the German was in his human form.

"Perhaps but it's done me well." Matthias shrugged before his eyes hardened. "We both know why you're here Ludwig and I don't have time for it."

The man tried to hide his surprise but others weren't as successful, tilting their heads and giving a confused whine. "Oh?"

"Ja. I heard it from Ivan. I'll tell you right now that I'm not interested." The Dane had to spit the words out, pride stinging as he turned away submissively. He was already taking large strides away when he sighed. "Take it. Southern Denmark's yours." He growled, knowing the others would hear even as he bolted away from their confused forms.

He wished he could have given them the fight they'd come for but to do so would be signing not his but also Lukas's and Berwald's death warrant. Nothing was worth that he realised now, nothing. He vaguely heard someone shout out in confusion but the words were meaningless to him as he refused to turn around and listen.

.o.)O(.o.

Lukas's eyelids fluttered slightly as he stirred, feeling coming back to his limbs though he wished it wouldn't as he started feeling the low throbbing of the wound across his back. He struggled to remember how it had come to be through the haze of his thoughts but could only remember the pain.

He stiffened, eyes flickering open at a touch to his shoulder to meet the stern gaze of a blond man towering over him. The man was unfamiliar to him and more than a little disconcerting but he tried not to show it.

Berwald's unintentional glare softened slightly at the unyielding navy gaze, hazed over as it was from the man's injury. "Lukas, how're ya feelin'?" He asked, pulling his hand away as Lukas sat up with a wince.

Lukas... Was that his name? He frowned, struggling to remember. His head throbbed at the effort, making him raise a hand to rub at it. He half expected to meet more bandaging like that around his chest but instead met flawless skin. Hadn't he hit his head?

He froze, eyes widening at the rush of images coming back to him. A massive snake, hissing fiercely before its fangs left jagged gashes across his back. Pain as the bite had torn through clothing, skin and muscle effortlessly and the venom had started to burn. More pain as he'd been flung aside by the strike, head striking the wall and the ensuing darkness.

Right. He remembered now. Remembered why he was in this condition. He'd summoned Jörmungandr, he'd over-estimated himself.

He didn't have the power he thought he'd had.

"Lukas?"

_"Lukas, what did I do this time?" A grinning blond with wild hair asked, rubbing his head as though he'd been struck. "You know I love you!"_

"Lukas... I love you..." A different voice, this one female. Soft, white blond hair blowing around a pale face. But who...

"I'm fine." He forced out, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to focus on the origin of the voices. God he was confused... Why wasn't any of this making sense?

"Ya took a beatin', here it'll take the pain away" Berwald offered, holding out some opium for the Norwegian to take. God knew he'd needed it upon waking.

"...thanks." Lukas murmured after a moment, tentatively taking the painkiller and downing it before accepting a glass of water to wash away the taste.

"Don' mention it." Berwald nodded, taking the empty glass once the man was finished and setting it down. The pair fell into a comfortable silence for a moment before Lukas sighed.

"Who are you exactly?" He asked bluntly.

"Berwald. A frien' of Matthias." He replied softly.

"He's more than a friend. He was like a brother to me..." The man with wild hair said softly, his usual carefree face was lacking and instead more sombre.

Matthias... The man who said he loved him? What was their relationship? Who was the woman? What was his relationship with her?

His musing was cut short by the door opening and clicking shut, accompanied by a frustrated sigh. "God I don't want to have to do that again... How is he Ber?" The man looked haggard, running a hand through messy hair as he entered the room. Lukas's eyes widened as they met the bright blue of Matthias's.

.o.)O(.o.

_Matthias laughed, throwing an arm around Lukas's shoulders despite the Norwegian's attempts to shove him away. He just grinned, pressing a kiss to the man's lips.  
_

.o.)O(.o.

_A grey wolf was chasing him, whining happily when he caught up and bowled them both over in a tumble of fur. A rough tongue darted out to lick his fur covered cheek. "Love you Lukas! Always will."  
_

.o.)O(.o.

_"You're beautiful Lukas. I don't deserve you."  
_

.o.)O(.o.

_"You're my mate, you're mine."_

.o.)O(.o.

He frowned, watching as Matthias took several long strides towards him. For a moment the memory of the mystery woman crossed his mind but that was soon erased as the Dane's hand cupped his cheek and a kiss was pressed to his lips. No words were necessary; he could feel the man's worry and love in the contact.

The woman didn't matter as more and more memories of the Dane returned to him. How could any woman matter when Matthias was involved? Matthias was his mate and she could never be close to that.

No matter who she was.

**A/N2: A hit to the head is never good, werewolf or not as everyone will learn soon enough! But till then there'll be peaceful (ish) times despite Lukas's addled brains! And those reading every dog will know exactly why Ludwig and the others were confused. Miscommunication's a bitch!**

**Review replies:**

**Guest: Yes he is related to him. The exact circumstances will be covered in a few chapters when Emil will be introduced courtesy of a time skip :) thanks for the review!**

**Guest: I'm glad you're enjoying it! I have to admit that Lukas is a fun one to write, he's got so many different aspects to his personality that getting into his head is intriguing :) thanks for all the compliments and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Keiron: The myth of Ragnarok is definitely a fascinating one, most of the Norse myths are in my opinion! Granted I'm a mythology nut so I might be biased… hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the review!**


End file.
